


Sorority Wars

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Other ranger cameos throughout, Trimberly Week, Zason just sorta happened, ahaha, oh for this being a soccer fic there's not a lot of soccer in it, other background ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Rule Number 44 In the Zeta Code: A Zeta Must NEVER Hook up with a Lambda.Every year the Angel Grove Sororities and Fraternities participate in a Color War. Whichever house wins the color war has ultimate bragging rights. This year, the game chosen for the tournament was soccer. Too bad for Kimberly Hart her team was the absolute worst. Didn't matter. The ONLY thing that drove Kimberly to do well was to beat the smug Trini Gomez of the Lambdas.Pink vs Yellow.





	1. We're Doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah it's me and I'm back with a sports au. The Olympic AU was more about Tennis than Soccer so I challenged myself to do a Soccer based/background fic. 
> 
> The names of the Sororities and Frats were just picked off a wikipedia page, so they're not true to the actual chapters. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Angel Grove State University; a fine establishment for higher learning boasting their grad programs and famous alumni such as the one and only astrophysicist Doctor Zordon and outlandish television star Rita Repulsa. Here at AGSU students could get a degree in just about anything and more importantly was ranked in the top ten party colleges of California. Now of days the draw for Angel Grove was the social atmosphere, student life,  _ greek life.  _ The campus itself was located in a small town by the mountains, a college town at heart where there were more  _ students _ than residents living there. It made for a relaxed atmosphere to be desired by the youth in and out of state. 

The most notable aspect of this admired campus was in fact the greek life. Sororities and fraternities have been a staple in the Angel Grove community since the Universities humble beginnings. The president of the university wanted to capitalize on the very thing that set it apart from the ‘big city’ colleges. Sorority and Fraternity Row. Beautiful houses were built for those students who were involved in the organizations, a highly desired alternative to dorm life.   

Now when it came to Angel Grove Greek life there were five major facets of fraternity or sorority to join. Culture based; the ones that focus heavily on a religion or race. Honors, for the more academic student. The professional with specific career tracks in mind, business, lawyers, medicine...another type of student organization to make the university look good. Service based that do a lot for the surrounding communities and volunteer work. Which left the  _ fun _ group of fraternities and sororities. The  _ social  _ groups. These were the popular, threw the best parties types they made their mark and importance under the banner of ‘character building’ brotherhood and sisterhood to last a lifetime. These were the  _ hardest _ to get into just on the sheer desire to be apart of the cool crowd. 

High School may be over, but the want to fit in somewhere and be considered  _ cool _ or  _ popular _ never died out with certain people. Here at AGSU there were two big fraternities the Kappa Sigmas, and Delta Psi. The Kappas were the mostly considered the jocks of the frats, their color red with white accents, a mighty griffin representing them, future leaders of America...also it helped that most of their fathers or uncles were considered ‘legacy’ it wasn’t easy for new blood to break into being a Kappa. The Deltas on the other hand were considered the biggest party throwers on campus. Their ragers would  _ always  _ be busted up by the campus police. These guys were up to  _ no  _ good, oftentimes members of the proud black and green cobras had to take extra classes, summer classes, anything to make up for credits they fell behind on. Still. It would never hurt to be friends with a Delta.

Then came the two biggest sororities on campus. Zeta Chi Pi and Lambda Theta Alpha. Now let there be  _ no _ mistake these two sororities have been on opposing sides since their origins. During the 70’s when love became more  _ open _ each sorority had come up with a law in their  _ code.  _ A Zeta and a Lambda under any circumstance could  _ never _ hook up. Bad blood between these houses. Some joke that it was a curse. When a girl chose which sorority to rush it was making a statement to the other house. A freshman Kimberly Hart was drawn into the Zeta life and she hadn’t looked back. Being a Zeta meant  _ hating _ the Lambdas and everything they stood for. 

Every year a representative of each frat or sorority would come together to come up with a social calendar, more importantly, they would agree upon the event of the color war tournament. Each sorority and frat would be represented with a color. The Zetas were the  _ pink _ team. It was a chance for each group to go raid the local Wal-Mart and buy as much ridiculous apparel as they could to represent their team in whatever game the ‘council’ agreed upon. It could be  _ anything _ from badminton, to mini golf, to bowling or obstacle course. The academics would always try to pick something quieter or strategy based but...every year they tended to be out voiced by the Kappas and Deltas. The closest “nerd game” that had passed the vote was something called “Dagorhir” which meant beat up the other team with fake foam swords, spears, shields... _ whatever.  _ Kimberly didn’t want to think of sophomore years color war much, the Lambda’s literally kicked the Zeta’s asses on that one.

As a junior, Kimberly didn’t exactly have the seniority, but because Jen Scott’s the current president of the Zetas had to go to an ROTC event...she appointed Kimberly to go in her stead; Trusting that she would help pick a game that played to their strengths. Taylor Earhardt, the president of the Lambda’s and a thorn in Jen’s side  _ also _ had the same ROTC event to attend. The two leaders were always neck and neck when it came to rank, their rivalry spanning their entire college careers. In Taylor’s place, Trini Gomez was selected to be the Lambda’s representative. 

Ugh. Trini Gomez.

There was a time where Trini and Kimberly lived on the same floor, it was during their freshman year of school back when they had to live in the dorms. They could have been best friends given the right circumstance. Ha, as in, Trini picked the  _ wrong _ sorority to rush. She could’ve made for an awesome Zeta but no, she went off to join the  _ yellow _ team in the Lambdas claiming that the Zeta’s were too stuck up and  _ way _ too slutty. She claimed she wanted to be apart of a sisterhood that had more ‘substance’. Pretentious little shit. Fuck her. Not literally, that was against the Zeta code.

Outside of Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez, the biggest names at this so called table meeting was Jason Scott of the Kappas, Zack Taylor of the Deltas and wild card Billy Cranston the blue team representing one of the honors societies of Beta Theta Chi.

“Mud wrestling” Zack was the first to speak, slapping his hand down on the table as if a gavel in a courtroom. “I will also accept pool full of jello”

“That’s such a waste of jello” Billy was the first to respond, practically that would use not only many... _ many _ packets of jello but also a lot of fridge time to even make that much jello stay consistent. 

Jason could only frown at Zack’s quick suggestion. “You know it won’t be just chicks fighting chicks in mud right?” He glanced over to Zack, shaking his head in disbelief. “Dudes fighting dudes?” Zack winked in his direction, he wouldn’t be so opposed fighting Jason in a ring of mud. “Dudes fighting chicks.”

“Yeah I don’t know about  _ you”  _ Trini tilted her head in Kimberly’s direction, at least they could stand together as  _ girls _ on this issue. “But I really don’t wanna get my ass grabbed by a Delta”

“I agree” That asked for problems. “Veto to mud wrestling”

“Ah well it was worth a shot” Zack didn’t seem to be too offended that his idea didn’t make it longer than five minutes. He rested his hands behind his neck and put his feet up on the table, perfectly aloof leaning back in his chair. 

“I vote we play Quidditch” Billy suggested, the other four at the table only looked confused, “Obviously we’re not going to fly on broomsticks but there’s actually a league where-”

“No way” Kimberly frowned, she did not want to be running around with a broom between her legs, not when just about  _ anyone _ could come watch these games from the stands. “What about baseball?”

Trini rolled her eyes, “I would  _ love _ to see  _ you _ play  _ baseball”  _ Oh. Well. Won’t it be a  _ big _ surprise to Trini to learn that Kimberly used to  _ pitch _ in high school. Striking her out in three pitches would be  _ so _ satisfying.

“Too much equipment” Jason sighed, he didn’t want this meeting to be any longer than it needed to be. “Let’s just deal with something simple. Soccer. All we need is a ball. We can use the fieldhouse. It’s a general game, anyone can play without it getting really complicated. Let’s just make this year easy” After the year of ‘LARP’, soccer sounded like a fair solution. “Neutral teams can ref...sound good?”

“Yeah, whatever” Trini shrugged her shoulders, smirking over in Kimberly’s direction. “We can beat the Zetas at  _ any _ game we agree on”

Was she going to make it personal already? “Fine. Soccer it is. Bring it bitch”

“Whoa whoa hey c’mon” Jason sighed, it didn’t take long for the Zeta and the Lambda of the room to get snippy with one another. Not long at all. “...Let’s come up with a schedule...” 

*****

Kimberly had to report to the president Jen Scotts’ after the meeting. She would rather learn the results from a sister as opposed to her boyfriend in the Kappa House. Every Zeta looked up to Jen Scotts, she made for the best leader, one with a steady head on her shoulders. She would be going far in the world after she graduated, even possibly joining the ranks of the military or some sort of law enforcement. Kimberly had big shoes to fill once Jen graduated in the spring. 

“So” Jen huffed out an irritated sigh, she had a long hard day at ROTC and wanted to hear some  _ good _ news from her number two. “What’re we doing for color war this year?”

Kimberly closed Jen’s bedroom door so the other Zeta’s wouldn’t hear their conversation. This should be something their president should announce. “Soccer”

“Soccer?” The leader of the Zeta’s repeated, her eyes wide, “Oh God, how did you let that happen?”

“Let that happen? It seemed like a good idea, Jason made some great points,...what like it’s hard? Kick a ball around and into a big net” Kimberly folded her arms, did she make a mistake by agreeing to this sport?

“Do you really think the  _ Zetas _ are coordinated enough to play a game like that? Kim.  _ Basketball.  _ Only  _ five _ girls have to play at once. We have  _ Dana _ we have  _ Kat, Karone.  _ They’re taller than every Lambda, we’d have an advantage” Jen held the bridge of her nose, “Do you know how many people are on a soccer team?”

Kimberly bit her lip, if she were to be honest she didn’t really know  _ much _ about soccer outside of the fact that the women’s USA team seems to be doing great and the world cup gets pretty crazy anywhere outside of this country. With the mens team being consistently horrible when compared to the ranks of the rest of the world, America tended to lose interest fast. “I don’t know? Seven?” Three on offense, three on defense, a goalie?

“Eleven” Jen  _ knew _ the boys would want to get as many people involved as possible.  _ “Every one _ of us is going to have to play”  

Oh dear god.

*****

The Zeta's first game was slated to go up against the Deltas...the black and green team. A frat. A boys vs girls game that could wind up looking ugly for the Zetas if they didn't get their shit together. Jen had to call an emergency meeting just so the girls could talk game plan. The Color War wasn't  _ 'just for fun'  _ not if there was the potential to be utterly humiliated in front of the rest of the greek society. In the common room, the entirety of the Zeta sorority sat down on couches and chairs, looking at their leader with a blank wide eyed expression. 

"Alright." Jen clapped her hands together, and officially starting their meeting. "The council has chosen and the game of this year is going to be  _ soccer" _ She waited a good thirty seconds to continue as the girls started to whisper among themselves in a reaction. "Who here has even  _ played _ the sport?" It was definitely fishing. The Zeta's weren't exactly known for their athleticism. 

A lone freshman, Sarah Thompson raised her hand, okay, well, that was  _ something.  _ "I played in 6th grade" She lowered her arm, speaking a little softer to add, "I was on the purple team" The Zetas were absolutely fucked.

Jen sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead, "Okay, here's what we're going to do." She pointed to Dana Mitchell, one of the tallest girls in the sorority, "You're going to be our goalie. Just....take up space and do whatever you can" The blonde had a history in basketball so trying to block the ball out of the net could hopefully transfer over. "Kat, you me and Cassie will take on the defensive roles" The last line of defense to help Dana out. Jen wanted to specifically place herself in that position to try and keep control over the game. "Sarah, Karone, Shelby and Kimberly. You four are going to take midfield" Sarah was the only one with 'major' soccer experience, Karone was an absolute  _ beast _ at field hockey while Kimberly could hold her own when it came to it. Jen placed her confidence in the more athletic members of the team to hold the line. "Which leaves...Mia, Emma and Vida as our strikers" An overly defensive strategy to save face.

Vida Rocca an on campus DJ was the  _ least  _ likely girl to even join a sorority like the Zetas. She only joined because of the connections a sorority could bring in the outside world. If she wanted to make a name for herself, who a person knew meant everything. However during her freshman rush a year ago, she was passed up by the Lambdas, something that pissed her off to this day. "Don't pass it to me"

Shelby Watkins raised her hand, "What's a midfield?"

Kimberly couldn’t even judge, she had no idea what any of these terms meant.

*****

If the Zetas were going to lose this game, they were going to lose it in style. Kimberly and her two closest friends Emma and Mia were the ones responsible to get the girls to look like a  _ team.  _ Emma and Mia rushed with Kimberly back in freshman year, always at her side for her up and down relationships, the three of them were practically inseparable. The trio had an absolute blast buying packs of knee high pink tie dye socks, black shorts with pink trim, pink bandanas for girls to choose to wear, and neon pink t-shirts to iron on the Zeta Chi Pi symbols. At the core of color war it was supposed to be  _ fun.  _

Kimberly frowned when Vida, the last to arrive to the field house came in big sunglasses, holding a coffee and wearing a  _ black _ t-shirt instead of the pink ones. “...You know we’re  _ playing _ the black team? Right”

“I don’t like pink” Vida responded, nonchalantly shrugging. How were they supposed to differentiate the Deltas and Zetas if she was wearing the same color? The short haircut didn’t help...

“Doesn’t matter” Emma commented, turning her phone to the others to show a post made by Zack Taylor and Tommy Oliver. “They decided to wear green today”

“Let’s just remember...we’re here to have fun” Kimberly tried to reassure everyone as they started to walk out onto the pitch. She was the one that allowed soccer to be the Color Wars game of choice so she was trying her very best to take the heat off of her and for the other girls to still get something out of it. Her mood instantly shifted when she spotted a  _ pack _ of yellow in the stands. Oh  _ great _ the Lambdas were here to watch as they had the second game of the night against the Kappas. 

Kimberly’s heart dropped into her stomach as the they had to pass the rival sorority. Mia gripped onto her arm and whispered a, “Don’t let them bother you” How was this not going to bother her?

Kimberly wasn’t the  _ only _ one to have a personal beef with the Lambdas. Tanya Sloan and Vida Rocca both worked for the schools radio station and often shared time slots for on air live debates. Kira Ford and Cassie Chan were both apart of local bands, singers, talented in their own rights but the two had some bad run ins at bars in the past. Don’t mess with a rocker chick.

No, the  _ worst _ of the Lambdas were Trini and her blonde sidekicks. Summer Landsdown, spoiled heiress of the Landsdown family sat at Trini’s left, her girlfriend Aisha Campbell in the row in front of her, leaning back to settle comfortably between the blonde’s legs. To Trini’s right the self proclaimed hot bitch of the Lambdas, Gia Moran, sat. Gia leaned over to her best friend Trini Gomez, whispering something in her ear to make Trini smirk in Kimberly’s direction. Clearly Gia had  _ something _ to say about Kimberly Hart. 

There Trini sat, thinking she looked  _ so _ cool with a plaid shirt tied around her waist, a backwards snapback on her head and a green apple blow pop sucker hanging out of her mouth. Yeah. She’s gay. As if that wasn’t obvious. For someone who carried herself as such a badass, she didn’t have a girlfriend to speak of. When Trini caught that Kimberly was looking in her direction she nodded her head in Kim’s direction. Ugh. Kim would give anything to wipe that stupid smirk off of her face. There was something about Trini Gomez that constantly got under her skin. 

“Come on we have to focus” Emma glared up into the rafters, which from the sweetest girl on campus, the look was about as threatening as a baby kitten. If it were any constellation, it got Gia to slap Trini’s shoulder, shaking her head as if egging on the likes of Kimberly Hart wasn’t worth it. Trini leaned back, resting her elbows on the bleacher behind her, aloof as ever. 

The game…. _ could _ have gone better. The ball  _ mostly  _ stayed on the Zeta’s side of the field with Jen, Kat and Cassie trying to fend off an all out offensive assault from Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, and Carlos Vallerte. Kimberly frowned, even after a year it was tough to watch her ex-boyfriend Tommy Oliver flirt with his new girlfriend, and Kimberly’s Zeta-sister, Kat Hillard. Kimberly and Tommy were over, there was no reason he shouldn’t move on with someone new...he and Kat made such a cute couple...

Jen blasted a kick towards the midfield. Shelby on instinct screamed catching the ball with her hands as a knee jerk reaction to it coming in her direction. The field hockey player, Karone Astronema sighed in aggravation as Billy Cranston blew his whistle. “What the hell Shelby!?” 

“It was coming at my head!” The freshman snapped back, having to give the ball to Billy to award the Deltas a free kick. This was  _ not _ going well. 

The strikers on the Deltas side of the field wound up crouching down at one point as the ball hadn’t once come over to them yet. Jake Holling an actual member of the soccer team was put on defense so it wouldn’t be even more unfair to the Zetas. He approached Emma to ask, “So what’s the deal with Gia? Is she seeing anyone?” 

“How would I know?” Emma frowned, why would a  _ Zeta _ know the ins and outs of a  _ Lambda.  _ “...Probably”

Social hour. Kimberly looked up to the stands to see that Trini had finished the hard candy bit of her sucker and now was chewing the gum in the center. Blowing bubbles while Summer and Gia gossiped, laughed, and gestured toward the field. Oh  _ laugh it up  _ ladies. 

“Here we go!” Kimberly shouted at the incoming ball, this time Kat had freed the ball out from under Tommy and passed it down the field to where Sarah could handle the ball from there. A beautiful pass from Sarah to Karone, Karone to Mia, to Emma...Emma bobbled the ball with her feet but with Jake so close to her she had to get rid of the ball to the only open player on the field. Vida. She kicked the ball at Vida, the punk-goth Zeta moving out of the way to avoid interacting with the ball all together. Shit. Riley Griffin swiped the ball from the Zeta and passed it along to his teammate Chase Randall to try and get it out of the defensive zone.

“I told you not to pass it to me!” Vida exclaimed, on the defensive. She had been holding onto her coffee and wearing her sunglasses the  _ entire _ time. 

“Put it...put your damn coffee down!” Mia shouted at her teammate, they were actually doing okay for  _ ten seconds.  _

The peanut gallery in the stands were definitely laughing at the Zetas expense. The pink team was completely unorganized, fumbling around the field like idiots, what the hell did offsides mean? Billy kept calling that on them. It was disheartening to see them score goal after goal because Jen, Kat and Cassie were too tired playing keepaway with the boys who clearly had more experience in the game. 

Losing sucks. It’s never  _ fun _ to come in second place out of two teams. The Zetas knew going into this match that they weren’t going to  _ win,  _ not with their lack of experience they were in way over their heads but ugh...there was something about Trini and the Lambdas just sitting there and watching them crumble apart. Kimberly needed a plan, it didn’t matter if the Zetas lost against the Kappas or even the Betas but there was  _ no _ way in hell would she let Trini and the Lambdas win. That would be the  _ one _ game that mattered.

Kimberly Hart was going to be sure that smug little Trini Gomez went  _ down. _


	2. Luck be a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly tries to get some outside help in order to whip the Zetas into a playable team. A Kappa party was the perfect way to let loose and try to wash away their humiliating loss to the Deltas. Kimberly's burning desire to see Trini lose brought her to a game of poker. 
> 
> Luck was bound to be on her side. Karmas a bitch, Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this one a little early but it'll technically be day 2 for someone! Haha hope you all enjoy this chapter! thank you everyone who's taken the time to read it so far

The problem the Zetas had was that they didn’t know much about the game of soccer or really had a clue on what to do. A simple solution? Kimberly convinced Mia and Emma that it would be a good idea to watch an official AGSU soccer match with players who _knew_ what the hell they were doing. Emma would take efficient notes, and they could come back to the Zeta house with some sort of game plan. Maybe even _plays_ if they were ambitious enough. Anything to recover from their loss against the Deltas.

“Here I bought snacks” Mia was the last to arrive in the stands, holding boxes of popcorn and a drink carrier for her friends. Once she sat down she pulled out a pair of binoculars from her bag. “Okay I’m ready”

“What...what the hell are those?” Kimberly rested her hand on the binoculars, trying to lower them before anyone with _eyes_ saw how embarrassing and dorky Mia looked with them.

“Oh stop” Mia suddenly gasped, “Oh _no”_ She lowered the binoculars after seeing _something,_ before lifting them back up to confirm. “Shit. _Shit_ we have a problem”

“What?” Kimberly frowned, “What’d you see?” She was handed the binoculars, and started by trying to look at the field where the _actual_ soccer team had been stretching. Mia gently tilted the bottom of the binoculars to direct Kimberly’s eyes to what she had seen. “Oh _fuck”_ Emma was then handed the binoculars so she could take a gander at what was going on.

Kira Ford, a _Lambda,_ kissing _soccer player_ Tori Hanson before she needed to take the field.

“We’re fucked” Kimberly shook her head, “They’re totally fucking a soccer player to get an advantage!” She stared in utter disbelief, other students around them looked up to Kimberly-a bit annoyed at how loud she was speaking. “Oh, ugh. That’s actually pretty genius”

“Oh please” Emma frowned, “Do you really think _Kira Ford_ is going out of her way to “seduce a soccer player” for this Color War? _Z Delgado_ maybe but not Kira, they went Facebook official like two weeks before the grand meeting”

“You don’t think Taylor Earhardt is in cahoots with Eric Myers?” A Lambda and a Kappa union. Mia had an excellent point, maybe the two were in cahoots to the suggestion of soccer being the color war game of choice.

 _“Jen_ is dating _Wes”_ Emma pointed out, the president of the Zetas _also_ was in a relationship with a Kappa. With Wes and Eric being close it made things a bit awkward for the leaders of the Zeta and Lambda sorority.

God. The three of them needed to find someone, girlfriend, boyfriend _anyone._

“Okay new plan” Kimberly pointed to the field, “We need a soccer player too, someone that can teach us what the hell to do” She sighed, “All we have to do is pick a gay one, seduce her and bring her back to the Zeta house”

 _“What?”_ Emma frowned, setting her notebook down, _“Why?_ Why do we have to seduce _anyone?_ Why can’t we just _ask_ nicely if they would help us? Like a favor”

“Mm no I like Kimberly’s idea more” Mia laughed, “It’s more fun” She exchanged a glance with Emma...it wasn’t a secret that Kimberly had been a bit down on herself since Tommy and Kat started to date.

“Thank you Mia” Kimberly smirked, “I come up with the _best_ plans” Unless it’s St. Patrick’s day...those plans do _not_ end up well, Kim blamed the copious amount of alcohol. Last year she convinced Emma and Mia that it would be a good idea to dye her hair pink...her parents were _not_ happy about that. ...It got better.

“Nope, I’m going to be _good_ and take notes of the game. Like we’re _supposed_ to do” Emma put her pen to her paper with purpose. She was ready to learn the ins and outs of soccer while Kimberly and Mia tried focus on which soccer player would be perfect for their nefarious plan.

“Okay, Mia do you have your phone?” Kimberly had a cardstock paper in her hand, the player roster. “We’re going to do a little digging”

Once the national anthem had been sung and the girls had to sit back down Emma commented a, “You guys are ridiculous” Emma couldn’t babysit her friends anymore, she now had to actually focus on the game.  

Kimberly started with a, “Delphine?” Mia shook her head no, “How about Alyssa Enrilé?” She glanced up to the soccer field when others around her started to make noise. “What happened?”

“Um” Emma scratched her head, “They’re doing a corner kick?”

“Why?” Corner kick sounded self explanatory, kick the ball in from the corner. Kimberly wasn’t sure why everyone involved was standing in a line but that was why they were seducing a member of the team to help them. Youtube and google didn’t compare to a hands on experience.

Note taker Emma shrugged her shoulders, “It went out of bounds maybe?”

“Alyssa has “interested in men” on her profile” Mia on the other hand was paying _no_ attention to the soccer game at hand, she’d rather be digging into people’s personal lives. “No go on her”

“Hayley Foster?” Kimberly waited for Mia to switch gears on social media. It gave her a chance to look over Emma’s shoulder to see what notes she was writing down. There wasn’t much there outside of _‘Use chest to steady oncoming ball’_ or _‘we can be WAY more aggressive’_.

“Has a boyfriend, Calvin Maxwell but look they just adopted a puppy together” Mia scooted closer to her best friends to show a picture of Hayley Foster, her boyfriend and a beautiful husky puppy. “Oh god how _cute.”_ She was easily sidetracked from the mission to look at more photos of the dog, her parents only let her have turtles growing up.

Kimberly nudged Emma’s arm, her other finger pointing to the next name, “Lauren Shiba” A quiet blonde in Mia’s Japanese Culture 201 class, a girl that Mia _not_ so secretly had a crush on.

“L-Lauren Shiba is on the _soccer team?”_ Mia didn’t want to sound _eager,_ Kimberly and Emma knew their friend better.

“Number 1”

Mia embarrassed her friends by pulling up her binoculars to get a closer look at Lauren Shiba’s athletically toned body in the carolina blue and white uniform. Kimberly couldn’t argue that even if she wasn’t a huge fan of the sport...these soccer players were _hot._ “Wow” Mia bit the corner of her lip, “This could work”

Kimberly smirked, leaning forward, “Lauren Shiba it is. Perfect...I’ll talk to her after the game”

“Mmm” Mia rested a hand on Kimberly’s arm, “Maybe it’s best if _I_ take this one. I mean, I already have an in we’re in the same class so…” She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, “I’ll invite her to be my date for the Kappa party tonight”

Oh the Kappa party, crap, Kimberly had to still figure out what she was wearing to such an occasion. At least, if Mia didn’t screw this up, _one_ of the trio would have a date to this thing.

*****

As far as Kappa parties went, they were pretty standard run of the mill college frat guy party. The Deltas were known for their flash, while the Kappas preferred to take a classic, calm and chill approach to the party scene. Everyone just wanted to drink, wind down and have a good time without anything getting _too_ out of control. This was still only a Thursday after all. Some people had to _try_ to get up for an exam the next morning.

With Mia working on operation get a soccer player to privately coach them, Kimberly and Emma had to make an appearance one woman down. Of course, as Zetas do, the pair arrived fashionably late so the party was _well_ underway. Tables were set up for beer pong, a poker game was taking place in the dining room, out back were a couple of games of corn hole going while groups of people just drank and chatted in their own little circles. The Kappas were the embodiment of chill.

Kim could feel her mouth twitch into a frown at the natural reaction of seeing Lambdas on the premise. Kira Ford and her girlfriend Tori Hanson were playing kings with a bunch of guys from the Delta fraternity. Tanya Sloan had to push a Delta who was _far_ too excited at the sight of Summer Landsdown and Aisha Campbell kissing. That was _one_ of the golden trio present and accounted for. Kimberly spotted Trini raking in a bunch of chips at the poker table, a distraught Zack Taylor begged Jake Holling for some chips to spot him so he could play another round.

Gia Moran, Trini’s faithful number two spotted Emma and Kimberly. She notably had on a black snapback hat with thick gold acrylic letters spelling out the word _Queen_ a look that was emboldened by the tiny screws that had to hold the letters into place. The smug blonde started to descend the stairs when she spotted the likes of the two Zetas, “Hey ladies, think you can handle a game of flip cup?”

“Oh I do _not_ have time for this” Kimberly knew that Gia Moran had the sharpest tongue of the Lambdas and after _such_ a humiliating loss she didn’t want to be on the other end of her teasing and taunting.

Emma didn’t break eye contact with Gia, “I’ll catch up with you later Kim” Was Emma really going to be accepting some sort of challenge by a Lambda? “I’ll bite, Gia, but we’re not playing flip cup” Gia narrowed her eyes, “Quarters” Ha, Gia was going to be screwed...Emma had deft fingers, she’d murder her in a game of quarters.

Kimberly found the likes of her best guy friend, Jason Scott, down the hall. As soon as she approached him she flattened down his collar, popped collars were for assholes and Jason didn’t have anyone here he wanted to impress...not that she knew of. “Nice party” She looked out to the backyard where people were having fun trying to blow bubbles with a pool of soapy water and a thin rope. “...I’m sorry we didn’t stick around for your game, but congrats on your win against the Lambdas”

“Hey I get it, after a spanking like that I wouldn’t want to stick around either” Jason commented with a chuckle, it wasn’t appreciated by Kim so he quickly backtracked. “Trust me, I get it. You think it’s a coincidence that the two last games are Zeta vs Lambda and Kappa vs Delta”

“If it makes you feel better, Zack just lost another game of poker” Kimberly patted Jason’s arm, a sign to start walking around the party. An important thing about being one with the social crowds is to make sure everyone _saw_ her at the party.

“You know” The Kappa’s smile broadened at Zack Taylor’s misfortune, “That actually does make me feel better”

Jason started to lead Kimberly through the house, hi fiving and greeting his fellow Kappa brothers. It wasn’t uncommon that members of the greek society thought that somehow Jason and Kimberly would wind up together, in spite of Kimberly’s clear history with Tommy Oliver. As close as Jason and Kim were and after one very long awkward truth or dare kiss, the two knew that they would never have the natural chemistry to be involved in that sort of way. It was fine. Honestly, Kimberly liked having a guy friend where there was no pressure of anything _else._ That, and Jason was great to take to bars to muscle out of any unwanted attention. Bros would always respect another bros girl...there had to be some sort of handbook she didn’t know about.

“How’s your paper going?” Kimberly asked as the two of them turned the corner, suddenly she didn’t care to know the answer. Tommy Oliver had his hand on Kat Hillard’s waist, the blonde cradling a drink in her hands, it wasn’t an _intimate_ moment by any means but enough of a private conversation to make Jason and Kimberly stumbling upon them awkward.

Tommy nodded his head, he knew how uncomfortable this foursome was, “Uh. Hey Kim”

“Enjoying the party?” Kat asked with a small, hopeful smile. Kimberly never carried any ill will against the blonde. It was all just...weird timing, too quick and Kim was left in the dust to try and figure out what the hell she was feeling. “Where’s Emma and Mia?” Kimberly was all too famous for having her entourage at her side.

“Mia has a _date”_ Kat looked over Kimberly’s shoulder to see that Mia indeed had a date in the form of quiet soccer player Lauren Shiba. The blonde stuck close to Mia’s side, the poor thing looked over whelmed at the idea of a frat party. “And Emma…” Kim didn’t know where the hell she Gia and assembly the other Lambdas went, “Is doing us Zetas proud by kicking some Lambda ass at quarters”

“Oh very nice” Kat responded with a smile. She glanced to her boyfriend Tommy for any sort of help but he was taking a long sip of his beer.

“...Yeah”

Oh god this was just painful.

“Well we’re going to get something to drink” Jason was quick to try and save the day yet again, Kimberly linked her arm with his as if he were a lifeboat to save her from the sinking shipwreck that was that conversation. “Leave you to ah”

“See you around Scott” Tommy called. As soon as Jason and Kimberly entered the kitchen, Tommy and Kat moved from their location to try their hand at giant bubble blowing.

“It’s been what? Two months and it’s still awkward?” Jason asked, handing Kimberly a beer, to which she gave back in favor of mixing her own drink. Kimberly Hart was _not_ a beer drinker.

“I just...don’t know what to say” It’s not like Tommy Oliver was _her_ boyfriend anymore. “It’ll pass”

“Yeah, you’re doing a good job with that so far” Jason commented with a laugh, “Oh come on, we’re at a _party_ let's enjoy ourselves. C’mon, we’ve got games in the yard, Troy’s going to start grilling some--” Kimberly didn’t eat meat, right, “Carrots?”

“Ooh that was a good try” Kimberly patted her guy friend’s chest, her eyes averting to the dining room table. Trini had won yet _another_ hand, the girl was on fire, annoyingly so. “You know what’ll be fun? Seeing Trini Gomez _lose”_ At something, at _anything._

 _“Or”_ Jason huffed out a sigh, the Lambdas and Zetas were _far_ too competitive to keep track of. “We could play beer pong”

“Come on, don’t you think it’ll be even the teensiest bit satisfying to win money from _Zack?”_

“I guess if you put it that way…” Kimberly didn’t even give the Kappa a chance to really officially answer before taking his hand and tugging him in the direction of the dining room. “We want in”

“That’s fine because I am _out”_ Jake Holling, the Delta boy stepped out of his chair and offered it to Kimberly, giving the Zeta a perfect chance to sit across from Trini Gomez herself. “Do you know where Gia is?”

Trini shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not the boss of her” As much as she liked to _think_ she was.

Jason settled in across from Zack, the boy from Delta grinning despite losing most of his chip money in previous rounds. The boy with bad luck was convinced that he would be able to win something back now that Jason and Kimberly brought in fresh blood. Trini...for as much as Kimberly detested the girl, she knew how to play poker like a champion. She would quirk a brow, and calmly run her finger along the tips of the cards, she knew how to play with her lips to trick the members at the table to make bad bets. The girl was on fire because she knew how to read people. Buckle up sweetie because this former softball player was a _cheerleader_ in a past life and she knew _just_ how to play this game.

A couple hands in and other members of the Kappa and Delta fraternities folded. It left four players at the table. Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart and reining champion...Trini Gomez. Zack wanted to play, but with only _one_ five dollar chip left he had to come up with a new spin on the game if he wanted to stay in. “Why don’t we make things a little more interesting?”

“Interesting how?” Jason immediately knew the Delta boy was up to _something._

“Strip poker. Ah? Ahhhh?”

Two boys, two girls. All famous for being somewhere on the queer spectrum. Trini had been on _such_ a hot streak with the most chips in her corner that she could easily just walk away from this new challenge. There was _no_ way this girl could stay _that_ lucky. If Trini lost...she could lose big.

Kimberly’s fingertips tapped along the table, it was a gamble to accept this sort of challenge, but the potential payout of seeing Trini Gomez _lose_ could be worth the risk. Then again, it could totally and completely turn on her. Stakes were high.

The Lambda glanced over to Jason, “Close the doors and I’m in.” Trini didn’t want an audience if the four of them were going to be playing something more _serious._ The pressure of only having to strip in front of three people didn’t seem as daunting…

“Me too” Kimberly agreed with Trini, for once, she may’ve felt comfortable with how her body looked, but she didn’t want the entrity of Kappa and Delta to catch wind and oogle the girls from the safety of the sidelines.

Jason sighed, even if he was reluctant he wasn’t going to let Kimberly do this alone. “Game on.”

What do you get when you put the two biggest rivalries in a room? Trouble. Lambda vs Zeta. Kappa vs Delta. The room was already charged with energy.

Zack got up to close the doors, effectively making this little poker game a _private party._ Jason _wasn’t_ great at the game of poker. Kimberly loved him, oh so much, but the boy always looked concerned when he pulled a new hand. Everything he was thinking showed on his face, this wasn’t a game for the blatant. After losing the first round, he was the first one to take off his J. Crew red polo and set it in the middle of the table. The poor boys didn’t have as many layers as the girls did, when they lost they would lose _big._

“That shirt wasn’t doing you any favors anyway” Zack commented, Trini rolled her eyes as she started to deal out the next hand. The Delta boy and Lambda girl were clearly just as close as the Kappa and Zeta.

The game continued on and the girls were doing pretty well for themselves, when a girl plays strip poker they play more defensively. Kimberly and Trini both lost their socks, Jason was down to one sock and his shorts while Zack _just_ tossed in his black t-shirt. The bi’s at the table, Jason and Kimberly weren’t so subtle about checking out the Delta’s abs. Zack _noticed_ and turned the flirt nozzle on full blast. Rivalries didn’t matter when two hot shirtless guys clearly showed interest in one another. Trini only looked annoyed, but if anything the two boys at the table were going to knock themselves out of the game. Flirting over cards made for sloppy play.

Jason was quickly down to his red boxer briefs. Zack licked his lips, deciding that playing strip poker wasn’t what he wanted to do anymore. “I think I’m out”

“Jesus” Trini set down her hand, “We know _what_ you guys wanna do. If you wanna hook up _go”_ She scoffed out a laugh, “We’re not going to stop you”

“Oh that’s not…” Jason started, but Kimberly gave him a knowing look. The Kappa/Delta rivalry wasn’t _nearly_ as blood thirsty as the Zetas and the Lambdas. If he wanted to let loose a bit at a party...who was she to stop him? Zack Taylor had to be one of the hottest guys in the Delta fraternity, “...I’ll talk to you later Kim”  

The two boys left and all that Kimberly could really think of was ‘great now _her_ best guy friend was hooking up with _Trini’s_ best guy friend’. Only two remained now, a Lambda and a Zeta. Trini and Kimberly still had most of their clothes, the boys were truly awful at this game. If they wanted to continue to play, there’d be a clear winner and a clear loser.

Trini heaved out a sigh, “Boys” She had the cards in her hands, nonchalantly doing tricks with her shuffling. Even now when it was just the two of them she had to try and look cool. Kimberly wasn’t fooled, Trini was a freaking hustling card shark. “We could call it now. If you want _out”_

“Because you think I’m going to lose?” Was Trini trying to do her a favor? No way. “I’m not going anywhere Gomez, besides” Kimberly smirked, “Your luck is bound to run out sometime”

Trini leaned back in her chair, contemplating if she wanted to go one on one with Kimberly Hart. “Okay, but let's make this more interesting.”

“Oh?” What could be more interesting than stripping an opponent down to their underwear? “I’m listening”

“You and I both strip now. That is” She laughed, “If you’re even _wearing_ any underwear, I know how Zetas can be” Kimberly wanted to know _which_ Zeta was fucking around giving them _this_ sort of loose reputation. _“One_ round. Loser has to jump into the lake” For the entire Greek community to see. Trini was suggesting public humiliation. Oh. Ohh this bitch. Kimberly couldn’t turn around _now._

“Fine” Kimberly already started to unbutton her vest, thankful that she had it when they were still playing with the boys. “Because Trini, I’m a firm believer in karma and your number is _up.”_

Articles of clothing were tossed into the center of the table. Kimberly and Trini really had to take a moment to take stock of what was really on the line...they weren’t just representing themselves here they were representing their color, their sisterhood, their _house._ Fuck it. The risk was totally worth it. Kimberly had to keep telling her that. This was her chance to rub that stupid smirk off of Trini’s face, the one that constantly made Kim feel like Trini thought she was better than her...better than _everyone._

“I want a neutral dealer”

“What? You don’t trust me?” No. Kimberly didn’t trust a dirty trick from a Lambda. “Fine. Bring in a dealer. Not a Kappa. Not a Delta.”

“Fine” Kimberly gritted her teeth, sending out a text message to the one Beta she trusted the most.

Kimberly and Trini mostly avoided eye contact, both of them were a _bit_ exposed at the moment and despite the rivalry they still carried a thread of respect for one another to not make it weird. Though, Kimberly _so_ wasn’t surprised that Trini wore a sports bra.

Billy Cranston entered the room, quickly shutting the door behind him when he noticed the state of undress the two women were in. His head instantly tilting down so he could watch the floor. “What’s going on?”

“Trini and I have a little _bet_ going. We need a neutral party”

“Kimberly here doesn’t _trust_ me” Trini set the deck at the empty seat where Zack had been sitting not too long ago. “We want you to deal the cards”

“Oh um” Billy sat himself down at the table, “You know, I’m not even going to ask _why”_

Trini didn’t have any tricks up her sleeve, if she _had_ been cheating this entire time, literally. They were down to their underwear and only had one hand to play their game. Billy meticulously shuffled the deck, and then shuffled it once more before dealing out five cards to each girl. Two cards to Trini, two cards to Kimberly these were the most important cards as in order to win the game, Kim would have to combine these cards with the five Billy laid out in the table to hopefully beat out Trini’s combination.

Kimberly glanced down to her cards, a five of diamonds and the queen of hearts. She could work with this, well, she could work with the potential of using a high card like a queen to her advantage. Trini looked up from her cards to catch Kimberly’s eyes, a twitch of a smirk appearing on her face. Did she have a good hand? Did she _want_ Kimberly to think she had a good hand? No going back now.

Billy set a card down, the Jack of hearts. Unless the next cards to come off of the deck were a Ace, King, and a ten of hearts...a jack wouldn’t do much to help the Zeta.

Six of clubs.

Ten of spades.

Ace of diamonds.

Three of clubs.

 _Fuck._ Kimberly had _nothing._ Trini gripped on a little tight to her cards as well, she bit the corner of her lip. Silence. Neither girl was ready to put their two cards down.

“Do either of you have anything?” Billy asked, looking from Kimberly to Trini and back. Trini shook her head while Kimberly very softly said the word ‘no’ to confirm. “Okay, well, that means whoever has the higher card wins.”

Kimberly felt confident in her queen status that she flipped over the card to reveal. “Queen, hope you like to swim Gomez”

She shouldn’t have been so cocky.

Trini flipped over her card to reveal the _King_ of clubs. Just _one_ rank above Kimberly’s Queen. Motherfucker. “Guess lady luck is on my side” Her confidence was quick to return, the short lambda leaned back in her chair, pressing her fingertips together like a wannabe mafia boss. “You know the deal”

_Fuck._

“A Zeta’s word _means_ something. I don’t back out of things” Kimberly could scream the curses in her head, this was a gamble and she just _lost._ To _Trini_ for added insult to injury.

“Time for a walk of shame” Trini cocked her head to the side, “...You probably have some experience with that”

“Wow, can you _not_ kick me while I’m down?”

“Oh, but it’s so fun”

Billy frowned, getting to his feet, “Why can’t the two of you be _nice_ to one another?”

Trini and Kimberly both seemed to be insulted by the implication saying that, “She’s a Zeta” “She’s a Lambda” in a tone of utter distaste. The Beta boy simply shook his head, why were they so _so_ stubborn? He didn’t know. Everyone _loved_ the boys in blue...they didn’t have a competitive rivalry with anyone.

It was time to face the music. Trini had the luxury of putting all of her clothes on, Billy wanted to exit a different door to avoid being associated with an underwear cladded Kimberly Hart. As soon as the doors opened all eyes were on her, as expected, she was one of the hottest girls in the Zeta sorority and...currently wearing the least amount of clothing. Kim could already see the look of disappointment in Jen’s eyes as Trini was clearly _far_ too smug about this Lambda victory.

Talk about a walk of shame.

Kimberly was just about ready to jump into the lake when Kat Hillard stepped to her side, quick to take off her shirt and shorts. The Zetas were a sisterhood and she wasn’t going to let one of her own do this by herself. She didn’t need to know context. “Looks like this party is moving to the pool!” The tall blonde turned to the rest of the college kids, her boyfriend Tommy already beating them to the punch by taking off his shirt and running off the dock to jump in. “Care to join us?”

“...Thank you” Kimberly turned once more to smugly smirk in Trini’s direction. The Deltas and the Kappas were more than happy to strip off their shirts and jump into the lake. This motion would be considered _cool._ Point for the Zetas.  

“Zetas stick together” Kat reached over for Kimberly’s hand. The two of them jumping in at the same time, as cold as the water felt it was _great_ not to be feeling this alone. 

Suck it Lambdas.  
  
Suck it _Trini._ A game of strip poker wasn’t going to keep Kimberly Hart down.  


	3. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an actual soccer player to assist them in learning the ins and outs the Zetas feel like they really have a chance to actually WIN a game. 
> 
> Emma's been acting a little off lately, she crazily suggests that Kimberly may actually LIKE Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Trimberly Week! And 4th to those Americans!
> 
> <3 thank you all for taking the time to kudos and comment. I so appreciate all of the support! <3

Lauren Shiba had one of the most difficult challenges at hand. She had to get the Zetas up to speed so they could face the likes of the Betas, Kappas and finally Lambdas without being shamed. The first part of their practice was her explaining the rules of the game and  _ no _ offsides did  _ not _ mean crossing a line of scrimmage.  _ Wrong _ ‘football’. The Zetas didn’t know much of the technical side of things...it didn’t matter, this wasn’t professional level soccer all they needed was to get their shit together to beat the Lambdas.

To beat Trini, specifically.

Lauren split the group up into  _ two _ smaller teams to run ‘drills’. The girls with more athletic experience; Jen, Kat, Karone, Kimberly, Sarah, Dana and  _ less  _ athletic experience in Emma, Mia, Cassie, Vida and Shelby. The more athletically inclined worked on sharpening up their pass routes, defending one another, Lauren felt okay with leaving Jen to take charge of that smaller team. 

_ Half _ of the Zetas were either  _ afraid _ of the ball, weren’t coordinated, didn’t give a shit, or were too busy trying to flirt with Lauren as opposed to actually learning. Mia spent more time asking Lauren to help her stretch, or getting Lauren a bottle of water to cool off, thanking her multiple times for  _ coaching.  _

“I don’t think Lauren’s the one who’s thirsty” Kimberly commented lowly to Kat next to her, the Australian laughed and for once in the past couple of months things didn’t feel too awkward between them. 

Emma did  _ okay,  _ at best, she was never the aggressive type and would always play a bit more tentatively. She could at least  _ pass _ the ball and keep it away from her if a defender got close. It wasn’t  _ ideal _ but it would do. Cassie showed the most improvement, with her music background she was able to set her movements to a beat in her head. Mia acted like a damn teachers pet, anything to get some praise from her crush. Which left the two most difficult members of the team. Shelby and Vida. 

Vida was stubborn, she didn’t have any personal stakes in the games nor the will to  _ care _ about color war. Sadly enough the only year she participated  _ was _ the year they agreed to LARP with the sword fighting. She really enjoyed pummeling the Kappas and Deltas, she and Karone were the Zetas fiercest warriors. Lauren instead focused most of her attention to Shelby.

“It’s coming at my head!” Shelby’s natural reaction was to catch the ball, or duck out of the way. Ducking out of the way at least wouldn’t call for a penalty. 

“You can  _ use _ your head, that’s part of the game” Lauren held the soccer ball in her hands, “I’m going to  _ lightly _ toss this in your direction and I want you to use your head to hit it back to me”

“Okay” Shelby took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her hands to get herself mentally prepared to take a ball to the forehead. “Lets do this”

The toss and...another flinch out of the way. 

Rome wasn’t built in a day.

*****

Once practice was over, Kimberly and Emma went to the student union to grab a cup of coffee and unwind. Mia  _ would _ have joined them, as the Zeta trio was always seen together, but she wanted to take Lauren out to dinner as a ‘thank you’ for helping them. Really, she just wanted to look at Lauren’s biceps or best case scenario kiss the soccer player. 

Kimberly felt good about leaving a practice, Lauren taught them  _ plays _ and they  _ passed _ the ball to one another with ease. Karone liked the sliding tackle a little  _ too _ much but that was the kind of attitude Kim wanted to see against the Lambdas. “I think we have a real shot at the next game” The Zetas would be facing the Betas, a nerdy fraternity, it would be a great stepping stone practice for the Zetas to become familiar with one another.

“Mhmm” Emma seemed to be a bit distracted, she didn’t seem to be looking  _ at  _ Kimberly directly, just a bit to her left. “Well, however this soccer thing goes I think we did a good thing”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, Mia and Lauren” The aspiring photographer took a sip of her drink, “Even if we lose every game, this is what got them together”

“We’re  _ not _ going to lose every game” Kimberly rested her back against the chair, she was determined to walk out of this tournament with at least  _ two _ wins under the Zeta’s belt. Beta and  _ Lambda.  _ She was out for blood after Trini’s strip poker stunt. 

Emma still seemed a bit distracted, even bothered by whatever was behind Kimberly’s back. Her lips didn’t twinge like that over just anything. “What is it?” Kimberly finally asked, “Is it Troy? Professor Gosei?”  _ No one _ liked Professor Gosei. “...Tommy?” If Emma  _ wasn’t  _ going to say anything, Kimberly was just going to have to turn around and look herself. 

Oh. Lambda activity. No wonder Emma was a bit off put. There was a pool table where students could rent out the cues and the balls with the use of their student ID to have a relaxing chill activity. Currently it appeared that Jake Holling and Zack Taylor of Delta were facing off with Gia Moran and Trini Gomez. Gia was bent over the table, with Trini dangerously close behind her, resting a hand on Gia’s hip as if trying to teach the blonde how to play. Oh total bullshit. Kimberly  _ knew _ Trini and Gia were both damn pool sharks. They were  _ so  _ hustling the likes of Jake and Zack. The two boys were wide eyed idiots watching these two Lambdas putting up a little ‘sexy act’.

“She’s all over her” Emma softly commented, her brows furrowing at the sight behind Kimberly. 

“Tch. Leave it to a Lambda” Kimberly rolled her eyes, “And Trini claims that Zetas are sluts? I can’t  _ believe _ her. Actually, no, I can. Trini thinks she’s such  _ hot _ shit with this fake little ‘gangster hustler’ attitude.”

The other Zeta tapped on the lid of her coffee, taking a moment to glance down so she wouldn’t have to keep watching the way Trini would touch Gia. “You seem a little fixated on Trini...do you  _ like _ her or something?”

“What!?” How could  _ Emma _ suggest that Kimberly would  _ ever _ in a million years  _ like _ a Lambda? No, scratch that. Like  _ Trini Gomez.  _ “You’re joking right?”

“I’m not...it’s not like she’s unattractive or anything” Emma was prodding, she was  _ definitely  _ prodding.

“No…” Kimberly sighed, hating to admit this, “No she’s actually  _ really _ hot” The strip poker match left not much to the imagination...and Trini Gomez? As much as Kimberly hated to admit that the other girl was attractive she had to give credit where it’s due. “No! I do  _ not _ like Trini.”

“But if you….did? Hypothetically” Emma set her cup down in favor of folding her hands in her lap, her thumb grazing against the skin of her hand as if nervous about something on her mind. “Like Trini...that wouldn’t be the worst thing? Would it? For a Zeta and Lambda to actually get together?”

Kimberly shook her head, “Rule 44 Em. A Zeta should  _ never _ hook up with a Lambda.”

“Since when were  _ you _ a stickler for rules?” Emma tilted her head, “Especially when it comes to love?”

“Because it’s not just a  _ rule.  _ It’s a  _ principal.  _ Trini Gomez for the past  _ three _ years has been trying to knock me down at any chance she gets. The comments she makes about the Zetas, no, the whole lot of Lambda’s are like that. She’s a bitch.” Not that Kimberly tried to do the exact same thing to Trini and the Lambdas. 

“Or maybe she’s that way because of this  _ stupid  _ rivalry that started  _ way _ before we even were  _ born” _ Emma  _ argued.  _ Why the hell would she be fighting this?

“Why are you defending her?” Kimberly narrowed her eyes, where was Emma’s sense of loyalty?

“Because I can see this little “rivalry” you have with her for what it is, and it’s going to swallow you whole if you keep at it like this” Emma sighed, “I’m sorry” She glanced to her phone to check the time, “I have to go to class now”

Kimberly nodded her head, allowing Emma to go, it left her alone with her coffee to think what her friend had just told her. Gia and Trini hi-fived one another, ugh, just  _ date _ already. A bitter Kimberly took a sip of her drink, unsure of what annoyed her more; Emma’s words, or Trini and Gia getting so obnoxiously chummy with one another.

*****

Game Day.

Kimberly felt  _ better _ going into a game against the Betas. The blue team was mostly known for their brains, not their athletic abilities. The only real threats of the team were swimmer Kevin Barron, a baseball player Sky Tate and basketball player Lucas Kendall. Lauren had strategically moved the Zetas around the field, while Jen was right to be concerned about a defense...they lacked in their offense. 

With Vida Rocca being...Vida Rocca, the Zetas were practically playing  _ down _ a person as she wanted absolutely nothing to do with them and this game. Jen, Cassie and Kat’s defense was about the only thing that  _ worked _ for the pink team. They kept the score as low as possible against the Deltas but they were outmatched by the boys physicality in the long run. Karone, Sarah, and Kimberly shifted into the striker position which left Shelby, Vida, Emma and Mia in the midfield position.

Jen punted the ball out of the corner of the Zeta’s defensive field. Emma let the pass fall to the ground in front of her. Billy Cranston was hot on her trail to defend, she quickly got rid of the ball, passing it to Mia. Mia did an amazing little turn around with the ball, having total control of it, extra one on one practice with Lauren paid off. She passed it to Kimberly, this was it. Kimberly shot a powerful kick off to try and score a goal! ...And it bounced off the top of the goal post and back into play. 

_ Goddamnit. _

Karone was quick to recover the ball, using her head to gently tap it past Max Cooper, the Betas goalie. 

_ Holy Shit.  _ Holy shit, they scored a goal! They didn’t suck! Kimberly could hug the likes of Karone for scoring the Zeta’s first goal  _ ever _ but the blonde pushed her back with a, “Don’t touch me” Right. Duh. How could she forget? Hugs were for  _ winners.  _ _ _

Kimberly looked into the stands to see that Trini and her crew were watching. How do you like them apples, Trini? Kimberly smugly grinned in her direction to which Trini responded with a roll of her eyes. Summer didn’t seem at all interested in the game, she laid flat on her back in the row behind Trini, her head in Aisha’s lap. Gia’s attention was focused elsewhere. Kira Ford was chatting up Z Delgado while Tori...Tori invited  _ Lauren Shiba _ the Zeta’s coach to watch the game. Mia caught Lauren’s eye and waved to her, something that got a clear teasing reaction out of Tori sitting next to her. 

“Keep your head in the game Mia!” Kimberly shouted to her friend, trying to hold back a laugh, it was honestly cute how into Lauren she was, on the field wasn’t the time. Certainly not when some of the Lambdas took notice. Oh _fuck_ _off_ Lambdas. 

The Zetas were coming out like a completely different team in this game. Sarah wasn’t afraid to power slide and get a little dirty to wrangle the ball free. Karone had stepped up as a hot striker. As an athlete for field hockey, she took the most stock of these games, and Karone was  _ nothing _ if not a sore loser. She wanted to make sure another embarrassing loss would  _ never _ happen again. Dana hot hands Mitchell in the goalie position continuously swatted that ball out of there. Not today Betas. Not today. The team hadn’t really run any sort of formal ‘plays’ or ‘strategy’ they just winged it and against the boys in blue they were doing just fine. 

The Zetas defeated the Betas 3-0. Shut  _ down.  _ Finally some redemption.

As the Zetas left the field to sit in the stands, the Lambdas had to come down to get ready to face off with the Deltas. Trini of  _ course _ had to make a comment, “Congrats, you finally won” Was...was that actually a compliment? A bit of a backhanded one but it felt genuine.

_ “Thank you.”  _ Kimberly could take the high road, “Luck isn’t going to help you out when  _ we _ finally play”

“I don’t need luck” Trini tilted her head, glaring up to Kim, so much for being cordial. “I didn’t see  _ you _ scoring any goals”

Well. Fuck. She had a point there.

“Yeah, well” Kimberly folded her arms, “Maybe you were too busy flirting with blondie to see my really cool assists” They were okay. Karone did most of it...but whatever. Fuck this. The Zetas  _ won _ and should feel good about that. The Betas didn’t score a  _ single _ goal on them. 

“Psh Trini could only be so lucky to tap this” Gia laughed finding  _ that _ bit entertaining. “Oooh yeah you guys beat the academic frat” Gia stood next Trini, she always loved to tease the girls in pink. “What a win”

“Screw you guys” Kimberly bit back, “A win is a win. I’m going to celebrate with my team.” 

They were going to get some kick ass Chipotle. A win against Beta confirmed to Kimberly that the Zetas  _ weren’t _ a lost cause. Screw Gia Moran and her snarky comments, a win was a win at the end of the day. 

*****

Thursday night in the Zeta house, even with all of this excitement of color war going around Kimberly was first and foremost a student at AGSU. Ugh. Essays were the freaking worst. Now, should she have waited until the night before to do said ten page paper? Mmm no. Though she had gotten all of her sources and did all of her research she just had to type out the damn thing.   
  
Sitting in her room wasn’t going to help her get anything done quickly. Her roommate Vida Rocca was a pretty light sleeper, and Kimberly didn’t want to strain her eyes under limited light. She worked best downstairs in the common living room anyway, by forcing herself to sit up and be slightly uncomfortable. On her way down she noticed a pink sock on Emma and Mia’s shared room. Wow. Go Mia. She must’ve had a  _ really _ successful date with Lauren Shiba. Good for her. Kimberly swore at least  _ one _ of the trio needed to be getting laid.

Kimberly took a cushion off of the couch, set it down on the floor and used it to sit on while the coffee table made for a desk for her laptop. Could she use the dining room table for a desk? Absolutely but this odd method had been working for her, so, she stuck to her habits. Science papers. Ugh. At least with English papers she could finesse in some bullshit and opinions but when it came to science everything was  _ factual _ boring. She could fall asleep just  _ thinking  _ about what she was going to write down. 

The door opened and in came Shelby Watkins, it was late at night so she was surprised to see Kimberly sitting there. “Oh, heey”

“Busted” Kim grinned, “You back from seeing your TA? Extra ‘office hours’.” Kimberly didn’t give the younger girl enough credit. Dating an older woman, dating a  _ TA _ that was pretty ballsy. So, Trini wasn’t  _ totally _ wrong when she claimed that the Zetas could be a little on the slutty side.

“She has a name” Shelby sat down on a perfectly intact couch cushion. “And yes, I was at Kendall’s...we’re just trying to keep it casual right now. She’s under a lot of stress” As grad students constantly were. 

“But?” Kimberly brow rose, talking  _ girls _ with a Zeta sister always trumped  _ science.  _

“Is it so wrong to maybe want more than that?” Shelby asked, folding her arms, “I mean this isn’t some dumb hooking up with my TA to get ahead.” It was true, Shelby was one of the smartest people Kimberly knew, she was well beyond the prerequisites she was taking. A woman like Kendall Morgan wasn’t going to waste her time with an undergrad who couldn’t keep up with her. “...I  _ like _ her...a lot”

The front door opened yet again, Kimberly and Shelby could hear Mia’s voice as she said her goodbyes. When she closed the door she had to rest her back against it, she was in total and utter bliss. ...Wait. If Mia was  _ down here _ who was  _ upstairs? Emma?  _ Emma was  _ hooking up?  _ With  _ who? _

“Looks like someone had a good night” Shelby commented with a sly grin, motioning with her hand for Mia to join them in the common room. “C’mon we  _ so _ want details” Yeah, because Kimberly’s paper  _ so _ wasn’t the reason why she was down here. That could wait. It was only due at 4pm tomorrow, she had  _ plenty _ of time.

“Well we went out to  _ dinner.  _ This was our first like, ‘real’ date.” Before they were ‘going out as friends’ and Mia didn’t make her intentions fully clear to Lauren. “She’s kinda old fashioned, like she’d pull my chair out and open doors for me...we took a walk in the park, just watched the stars for awhile” Oh Mia was utterly and absolutely  _ smitten.  _ “She just walked me to the door to wish me goodnight we had our first kiss and oh my god. I’m like  _ shaking _ I don’t think I’ll be able to get any sleep tonight”

“That might not be a problem” Kimberly motioned to the second floor, the pink sock on Emma’s door meant  _ someone _ did not want to be disturbed. Mia frowned in confusion, oh good, everyone was on the same page. 

“....Who…. _ what?”  _ Mia frowned, “I mean she  _ has _ been acting a little weird lately”

“Oh so you noticed too” Shelby sighed, “She’s definitely hiding something...I know what hiding a secret hookup is like” It took Shelby awhile before opening up to her Zeta sisters about her relationship with Kendall Morgan. “I get hiding it from the rest of us but you three…” The Pink Lady Trio were iconically close with one another. “...I hope she’s okay” Kimberly and Mia exchanged a concerned glance. She had to be okay...this was Emma Goodall they were talking about. 

Speak of the devil. The door to Emma and Mia’s door opened and a blonde exited, the girls downstairs were too far away to figure out who as she turned her back to the Zetas. There was a pause, Emma came outside of her room with a black snapback, gold acrylic letters reading  _ Queen.  _

_ No.  _ Oh  _ no.  _

Emma pulled in her in for a kiss, thus confirming they were  _ definitely  _ hooking up. Emma broke a cardinal rule of being a Zeta. Gia Moran...a Lambda, Trini’s number two...and  _ Emma,  _ one of Kimberly’s best friends. Emma’s expression fell upon realizing that there were  _ three _ of her sorority sisters downstairs. She was caught. They were caught. Did Gia really expect to be able to duck out of a college sorority house late at night? 

Time to face the music. Gia started to descend the stairs, knowing that she was about to be persecuted by the three girls down below. Still, she wasn’t going to let it bother her. She confidently strutted down the stairs, this Lambda was ready to fight if it came down to it. She had her own honor to defend.

“What the hell is this?” Kimberly asked, getting to her feet to stand toe to toe to Gia.   
  
“Don’t freak out” Emma wanted to diffuse the tension as quickly as possibly, beating Gia down the stairs so she could put her body between the Lambda and the Zetas. She shushed the blonde before she egged Kimberly on  _ more,  _ “Gia’s my girlfriend”  
  
What the fuck!? Oh did Kimberly have a lot to say about  _ this.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been pretty good at getting a chapter up a day. I'm hoping to keep that stride but I've also caught up to what I've had pre-prepared. 2 more left!


	4. Hypocrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are at an all time high between best friends and the Lambdas are at the center of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks been pretty crazy for me, so sorry that this update to this Trimberly week fic is a little late. :)

This couldn’t be happening. Kimberly’s best friend dating _Trini Gomez’s_ best friend. A Lambda. A Lambda dating a Zeta, something completely unheard of. There were so many questions running through Kimberly’s mind, of _all_ people on campus to date...surely Emma could do better than the smug likes of Gia Moran.

“How long has _this_ been going on?” Kimberly’s eyes narrowed, she felt like a mother who had just caught her teenage daughter with the likes of a boy in bed. She didn’t trust that bitch in the slightest.

“I don’t think I like your tone” The lone Lambda in the Zetas living room wasn’t going to just stand around and take it. She placed the _queen_ snapback upon her head like a damn crown, she was ready to go toe to toe with Kimberly.

“Stop. _Stop”_ Emma stood between them, resting a hand on Gia’s stomach to keep her at bay. “We’ve been dating for about a month now”

“A _month?”_ Mia’s eyes widened at the news, her expression softening, she wanted to give Emma the benefit of the doubt… “You’ve been sneaking around behind our backs for a month?”

“It’s not _like_ that” Emma was starting to feel cornered in her own sorority house, “Can you _blame_ me?”

Kimberly shook her head, no, she wasn’t going to let Gia take advantage of Emma’s kind heart. “What’s it like? Hm? You sleep with my best friend so you can go back to the Lambda house and tell everyone about it? Trying to get all of our secrets?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s totally what we do” The blonde under scrutiny rolled her eyes at Kimberly’s allegation, “Just have sleepovers where we sit around a circle and talk shit about you guys, mhmm” Clearly aggravated, Gia attempted to make a move but was prevented by Emma keeping a tight grip of her girlfriend’s tank top. “Get over yourself, Kim, seriously.” She rose a hand up to her eyeline, “Your ego is way up here, and I’m going to need you to take it down a couple of notches”

“Oh _my_ ego?” Kimberly could feel Mia’s hand on her arm, an attempt to get her to calm down and ground herself. Hell no. Not right now. “Funny coming from _you,_ a self proclaimed _queen._ More like Trini’s lapdog” She paused, “Wait, no, that’s not the right word” Kimberly tapped her chin, “You’re nothing but Trini’s _bitch”_

“Back off! Okay that’s _enough”_ Emma was the one who spoke out, absolutely horrified at how her best friend was reacting to what could have been great news. She was _seeing_ someone, someone that she really liked... “Gia is my _girlfriend_ and I can’t stand by and let you talk to her that way” A disappointed Emma grabbed a hold of the intruding Lambda’s hand, “Come on, baby, I’ll walk you out” _Baby?_ Emma was using a pet name for a Lambda? Ugh, ugh, ugh.

“Fine” Gia was going to be the bigger person here and take the step back, she was in enemy territory after all. No matter what she had to say, she would be met with the resistance of a group of Zetas. “Okay” Emma reached for Gia’s hand to guide her outside of the house, somewhere where they could say safely say goodbye to one another without scrutiny.

As soon as the door shut, Shelby turned to Mia and Kim with wide eyes, having been here the whole time. “Wow... _wow,_ wow” And she thought dating a TA behind everyone’s back was a big deal. “Emma and _Gia Moran?”_

“You could’ve handled that a bit better” Mia threaded her fingers through her hair, she was coming down from the high of a successful first date to crash down with her two best friends fighting.

“You could’ve backed me up!” It was late, Kimberly was far too upset at the shocking revelation. “Aren’t you upset?”

“Of course I’m upset…” Mia stepped forward to hold onto Kimberly’s arms, getting her to try and calm down, “But...I’m concerned, she’s been hiding this from us for so long…”

“Because she _knows_ it’s wrong” Kim frowned, “Trini...Gia...Summer, they’re the worst. Don’t you remember when they filled up water balloons with ketchup and threw them off of the student union roof? You don’t remember when Summer unhooked your bikini top at the Delta mixer?”

Mia crossed her arms over her chest at the memory of _that_ lovely day, “That was before Aisha” Once the two Lambda’s started to date, Summer started to lose a bit of her catty bite. As if that was an excuse for Summer Landsdown’s behavior, “We’ve done some pretty awful things to them too” The Zeta’s weren’t an innocent party, “Don’t _you_ remember when _we_ pranked them? You were the one that stole Trini’s phone to send dirty text messages to Zack Taylor. He had a _total_ crush on her”

Kimberly’s lips turned up into a grin, ah that _was_ a pretty good one. Still, something creeped in the back of her mind, “Why are you defending her?”

“I’m not _defending_ Gia. I don’t even _like_ her” Mia’s shoulders slumped, a heavy sigh escaping from her chest, “I care about _Emma”_

“I do too.” That was the _point._ Nothing good would ever come from a Zeta dating a Lambda.

“...What do we do about the others?” Shelby asked timidly, Kimberly and Mia totally forgot that she was in the room. “They’re not going to react well to this” ...No they weren’t.

“We keep it a secret” Mia spoke up first, “...We protect Emma”

“Because Emma made a big old mistake” A fourth voice came from the front door, Emma had said goodbye to her girlfriend of the night. “This feud is _ridiculous_ . Can’t you guys just be my _friends_ and be happy for me?”

Kimberly shook her head, “This has to be some sort of ploy...she’s _using_ you Em, for some sick little game” The Zeta was only concerned for her sister, “I don’t want you to get hurt”

“That’s funny” Emma narrowed her eyes, stepping forward to get closer to her so called best friend. “Because the only one hurting me tonight is _you”_ Her words felt like a punch to the stomach, she wasn’t just _siding_ with a Lambda, but she put Gia over Kim and Mia...over her sisters. Emma walked away from the situation in favor of returning to her room, she couldn’t _look_ at Kimberly anymore. 

Ugh. If Emma’s heart breaks over something Trini Gomez clearly concocted….

*****

Zetas vs Kappas. Oh, this was going to be a true test of their skills. The boys in red were ten times more athletic than the Betas in blue. Even worse, Emma hadn’t talked to Kimberly much since the whole Gia thing came out. Ugh. Gia Moran. No, Kimberly couldn’t _think_ about her feelings or Emma’s. This would be the perfect time to put all of her Lambda related frustrations into the game. Just the _thought_ of Gia talking to Trini about Emma’s intimate little secrets was enough to drive Kimberly around Jason time after time. She constantly got into positions to score but was unable to get past Rocky DeSantos’ goal. Ugh.

“Calm it down!” Jen shouted across the field at Kimberly when the ball bounced off of the top of the goal.

No she will _not_ remain calm, not when the likes of Trini Gomez and her blonde sidekicks were in the stands watching. Kimberly’s focus honed in on the _Trini_ of it all. Did she ask Gia to go after Emma? Did she ask Zack to bang Jason? Everywhere Kimberly turned somehow she was reminded of the one Lambda that continuously got under her skin.

Trini Gomez, the girl that lived right down the hall from her freshman year. She was annoying even back then with the screamo metal that she blasted to the old girlfriend she brought back to her room. Hearing Kimberly’s old crush, Madison Rocca...Vida’s sister, panting out _Trini’s_ name as Kimberly passed her room wasn’t fun. Not in the slightest. To think, there was a time where Trini and Kimberly were almost _friends._

“You okay?” Jason asked, trying to be a good friend despite his attempts to pluck the ball from under Kimberly. She had to pass the ball to Sarah just to get it _away_ from the Kappa. “...Are you mad at me?” He asked, standing for a moment to catch his breath. Soccer was a test of endurance and these guys were conditioned to party, not to run on a continuous clock.

Kimberly shook her head, “I’m fine” No, she wasn’t, but she made a promise to Mia to not get anyone else involved in all of this. This was between her and Emma.

The ball went from Sarah to Karone, all the way across the field to Emma where she stealthily kicked the ball in for a goal. She wouldn’t even _look_ in Kimberly’s direction or even send a smile her way, just a cold shoulder. Emma prefered celebrating with her other teammates as she embraced Sarah in for a hug.

Color war wasn’t _fun_ anymore. Kimberly could lose every game and still have a good time if it meant playing with her sisters...things were getting so complicated. Tommy and Kat, Jason...Emma...even Mia with her new relationship with Lauren…and somehow Kim wound up lost in the shuffle.

Too busy in her own thoughts, the ball smacked Kimberly in the back of the head so hard that she stumbled into Jason’s arms. Right. A soccer game was _not_ the time for self reflecting. That fucking hurt. She had to get up and stop _thinking_ for two seconds. Not about Emma, not about Trini and just play the damn game.

The Zetas kept up with the Kappas throughout the entire game. When a Kappa made an excellent play, the Zetas were going to match it. Dana and Rocky had their work cut out for them as shot after shot was taken. Karone, Emma and Sarah made for a great team down in the striking position. Karone was _all_ power, Sarah had the finesse and Emma was the dark horse...a ghost who could quietly try to _sneak_ the ball gently passed the Kappa’s goalie.

Time was running out. The Kappas were ahead 5-4 and the _only_ way the Zetas could hope to stay strong was to tie the game up. 30 seconds to go in the stoppage time, and the ball was tied up on the defensive. Jen and Cassie were trying their hardest to get the ball ahead...Vida would’ve helped but she clearly didn’t give a shit as she was too busy standing on the field and drinking out of a starbucks cup. Fuck, fuck. Cassie finagled the ball away from Conner McKnight to pass it to Jen. 6...5….4...time was running out. _Shit._ Shit! Jen power kicked the ball out to Kimberly in a desperate plea to try and make the last seconds count.

It was all or nothing now.

The fate of the game rested on Kim’s shoulders. For the tie, Kimberly had the time for _one_ last kick. All of the frustration that had bottled up inside of her gut she could take out on the ball. Her sisters depended on her, she had to pull out a win so the Zetas could go into their final game with the Lambdas on a high note. So much strength, so much raw energy was placed onto this ball...Kim and the others watched as the soccer ball fly through the air...so high so far. The ball went over the soccer net all together. She fucking just punted their chance at a win. Oh god.

“Way to go Kim!” Trini’s voice called from the stands, the Lambda slowly clapping as the others around her laughed.

_Fuck._

*****

Another game, another party. A Delta rager was _exactly_ what the doctor had ordered. There was far too much on her mind between the guilt over blowing the game and the whole Emma and Gia situation. Best way to drown out the feelings? Shots! Lots of shots. Jason had been her number two for the night...Mia was too busy sitting in Lauren Shiba’s lap, and Kimberly couldn’t _find_ Emma. Which meant that Emma was either not even _at_ the party or _with_ Gia. Her girlfriend. Ugh. Emma could’ve had _anyone_ else on campus but no, she chose a Lambda. The worst. Kimberly clinked her pink shot glass against Jason’s red before pounding another shot, one for Emma and her poor decision making.

Wow the room was spinning. Maybe 4 shots in a row _wasn’t_ a good idea? That was okay because at a Delta Party _everyone_ was fucked up in some way. Shots, getting high, dancing your ass off. The Deltas treated their frat house like a rave, all the overhead lights were out in favor of glow sticks, and whatever party lights they could find at their local _Spencers._ It was far too easy to get lost in the crowd, the music was blasting hard the bass thumping in her chest. A strobe light flashing was giving Kimberly too much of a headache, and like a lady she’d rather throw up outside than on the Deltas carpet.

“I’ll be fine” She insisted to Jason who didn’t want to let her get air by herself, “Go have fun” She hazily reached for his collar to flatten it back down. Even a drunk Kimberly had to be the one to constantly fix his style so he wouldn’t come off looking like a douchebag. “It’s a party, there’s people everywhere”

“That’s what I’m worried about!” Jason was far too gone himself, amplifying his voice far louder than he needed to by shouting.

Kimberly patted his chest, god she needed to puke, she had to get rid of him. “Zack just took off his shirt”

“...You’re my best friend” Oh. Well. Shit. Kimberly was sure she could’ve gotten rid of Jason by mentioning one very hot very single someone Jason very much would like to be with Zack Taylor. He picked standing around Kim over a chance at getting laid. _That’s_ friendship.

“Jase, please. I’ll be _right_ back” He seemed unsure but finally relented and nodded his head. Good. “I’ll be careful” Besides, there was always a Zeta around and Zetas stick together, sisterhood was pulling back another girls’ hair back so she could throw up without worry. “Go have fun”

As Kimberly started to leave the Delta house she could feel the tensions starting to rise around her. Tanya Sloan and Vida Rocca were fighting over their shared space at the radio station. Jen Scotts and Taylor Earhardt at least were passive aggressive when they had to play nice for their boyfriends sake. Kira Ford and Cassie Chan preferred to play a more aggressive game as Cassie splashed her drink in the other musicians face. Thankfully Tori Hanson was there to wrap her arms around her tiny girlfriend to pull her back so she wouldn’t retaliate with a punch to the face.

“Wow at least I don’t need to sleep with my TA to get ahead” Kimberly heard Kelsey Winslow jeer at Shelby Watkins...so other people knew her relationship with Kendall Morgan. “Slut”

“Bitch!” That was the final straw for Shelby, she didn’t have anyone to hold her back from flat out slapping the Lambda across the face. Oh no. Lambdas vs Zetas, the slap heard round the party reignited a _war_ between the two rivaling sororities. The Deltas and Kappas were _not_ equipped for a girl on girl fist fight. As much as Kimberly wanted to throw down herself in defense of her sister she had important plans...as in a date with a bush outside so she could throw up and hopefully relieve herself of this splitting headache.

She made it outside, oh sweet salvation, the air felt so crisp this night. Kimberly could still hear the thumping music of the bass. Four shots in a row was _totally_ a bad idea. Deep breaths in and out and….there it goes. The knot in her stomach could untangle as Kimberly oh so gracefully keeled over and hurled her guts out. Instant relief. Ugh. She didn’t care what kind of big mood she would be in, she made a promise to herself right there and then that she’d never take four shots in a row. A wise woman should spread out her four shots throughout the evening.

The party was getting out of control quick, Kimberly had to stumble away when a stool was thrown through the front window of the Delta house. Glass was shattered everywhere. Fuck, right, when the sun goes down everything’s dark. Kim had to tread carefully when stepping around the glass shards. She were to guess if _anyone_ was going to throw down hard in a Zeta vs Lambda squabble it was Karone Astronema. That’s a girl to never mess with.

“Fuck, the cops are coming!” Kimberly could see a short Latina girl coming her way, still in a bit of a haze she just _assumed_ that it was Sarah Thompson. “Z, c’mon! We gotta get out of here” _Sarah_ grabbed onto her wrist and started to pull her away from the Delta house. A Zeta would always have a Zetas back. This just confirmed it.

Kimberly blindly followed the other girl, texting Jason with her free hand that she was with Sarah and that she would be absolutely fine. That and getting out of the house before the cops came would be ideal. The Deltas would _totally_ be fucked for this level of a noise complaint, and now campus property was getting damaged on top of it. Sarah spotted a campus police officer and pulled Kim behind the Beta house, pinning her against the wall and putting a hand over her mouth so they wouldn’t be spotted...only...Kim blinked. Fuck. This wasn’t Sarah at all. Great. Trini fucking Gomez here to ‘save the day’.

Ugh. She’d rather be arrested for underage drinking….then she’d have to face a lengthy phone call from her mother. ...Fuck. Being around Trini would be the less of two evils. She had just as much to lose.

Trini looked equally surprised when she put two and two together, she lowered her hand and took a step back, “You’re not Z”

“You thought…” Kimberly shook her head, how could Trini confuse _Kimberly Hart_ with _Z Delgado,_ someone in her own sorority? Not that Kimberly did the exact same thing moments ago. “Ugh. You know what, forget it, I’ve had a rough day and you’re the _last_ person I want to see” Just as Kimberly was about to step away, Trini reached out to grab her arms, keeping her pinned against the back of the Beta house. “Seriously?”

“I’m trying to _save_ your ass here” Trini narrowed her eyes, “Can you _stop_ being a bitch for two seconds and let me?”

“I would’ve been _just_ fine” Totally. Somewhere in that house of brawling Zetas and Lambdas she had Jason to look out for her.

“Tch” The Lambda scoffed, a signature Trini judgement hammer move, “You’re fucked up right now, but fine. You know what, if you wanna get caught by the police that’d be just swell. You’ll finally get out of my hair” She let Kimberly go, stretching her arms out to be extra dramatic, “Get arrested, see if I care”

“Oh you’d _love_ that wouldn’t you?” Kimberly’s hands were on the siding of the blue house, she needed to steady herself. Right now she was facing off with Lambda enemy number _one_ and she couldn’t be off her game.

“What is your _deal_ Kim? Why do you think I give a shit to what happens to you? Newsflash Princess you’re not the center of the universe” Trini could see a campus police flashlight shine in their direction. She stepped forward to stand right next to Kim, her back against the Beta house, her shoulder touching Kim’s arm just enough physical contact to irritate the Zeta. “As much as you think _my_ world revolves around you, it _doesn’t”_

“I know what you’re doing” Kim had to close her eyes to try and prevent her headache from getting worse, “Convincing Gia to go out with Emma is real rich” Not to mention Zack’s constant flirting with Jason. “You’re trying to fuck with me by hurting my friends and that’s _low”_

“What the fuck are you even talking about?” Trini frowned at the thought of her best friend hooking up with Kimberly’s best friend. Gross. “You think I have some elaborate plan to ‘bring you down’? This isn’t fucking high school Kim. I don’t give a shit who Gia’s dating...if it _had_ to be a Zeta, Emma’s not the _worst.”_ Trini took a moment to laugh, “I’d be pissed if she brought _you_ home”

“Oh Gia would be _lucky_ to tap this” Kimberly smirked, assured that _she_ was one of-if not the hottest Zeta Chi Pis to date.

“Mhmm right” Trini lowly laughed, shaking her head in a bit of disbelief. Was Kimberly really that much of a narcissist? The answer was, yes, 100% absolutely. This girl thought of herself as the sun. “Why’re you so obsessed with me?”

“What!?” No. No, no, no, no. No. _No._ “I am _not_ obsessed with you”

Trini could see through Kimberly’s complete and utter bullshit, “No?”

“Nope. In fact, you’re _annoying”_ Kimberly opened her eyes to see Trini standing there in front of her, with that stupid smug look on her face. Ugh. Beating the Lambdas at a soccer game may not be enough to wipe that grin away.

“Because Zack and Jason hooking up is all about me and you?” Kim narrowed her eyes so Trini continued, “Oh yeah, I know all ‘bout that. Gia and Emma? Definitely about _us.”_ She stepped forward, even closer now, “Everything _I_ do is about _you?”_  

“You’ve had it out for me since freshman year” The Zeta hissed, “I don’t know _what_ I did for you to hate me...we could have been _friends”_ Kimberly leaned forward, if Trini was going to get in her face then she wasn’t going to back down now.

“You think I _hate_ you?” Trini squinted, trying to figure out this girl in front of her.

“What else would you call this?” Kimberly gritted her teeth, clearly annoyed with the other girl in front of her, “You fucking drive me _crazy”_ Trini’s lips upturned into a grin. That. Stupid. Fucking. Grin.

“Sounds like it” As nonchalant as ever, Trini tested the waters by resting a hand on Kimberly’s hip. Kimberly’s breath hitched, what the hell was this Lambda doing?

“You think _I’m_ on a high horse?” Kim scoffed, “You think you’re such hot shit don’t you?” Trini tilted her head to the side, her grin only confirming it.

“You think I’m hot?”

“I didn’t-” She wasn’t going to let Trini win this little game, “I think you put on this tough girl bullshit act to make everyone like you”

“So not only do you think I’m hot, you _like_ me” Kim wasn’t sure how much Trini had to drink, but clearly she wasn’t understanding what she was saying. The self centered Lambda thought that Kimberly _liked_ her? No way. Nope. That thought was _ridiculous._

“Stop twisting everything I say” Kimberly was just about done with this Lambda, she rested a hand on Trini’s, forgetting to pick it up off of her hip.

Trini closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Kimberly’s, “Then stop _talking”_ She mumbled against Kim’s lips, adding a little extra pressure to pin Kim’s back against the wall.

Okay...that kiss didn’t suck...maybe Trini _wasn’t_ putting on a fake baller act...but if Trini thought she was going to win _this_ she had another think coming. Kimberly rested a hand on Trini’s face to pull her in for another kiss. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe she was lonely after the breakup with Tommy...maybe Trini wasn’t too far off...ugh, she _had_ to be a good kisser. Fuck. Kimberly’s mind was swirling at every time their lips touched. Kimberly Hart was _many_ things, pretty, popular, a loyal Zeta...and now...an absolute hypocrite. _Dammit_ Trini, she always knew how to get under Kim’s skin.   

This was _so_ wrong. So very wrong, but son of a bitch...being wrong felt so damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Lambdas vs Zetas


	5. Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly confronting Trini about the kiss behind the Beta house doesn't go the way it's planned. Trini's one smooth talker. It all builds up to the final Zeta vs Lambda game. Yellow vs Pink, everything Kimberly had worked for comes to an head. No going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish. But hey! This fic is complete! <3 thank you all who've been supporting me all this time and kudosing/commenting. Y'all are the best

What. A. Night. The party had grown so out of control between the music and the Lambdas and Zetas erupting into a fight. Then there was the hiding from the police, that was an unexpected turn of events...oh...and kissing Trini. Ugh. Kimberly didn’t want to  _ think _ about locking lips with her rival. No, all she wanted to do when she returned to her bed room was pass the fuck out, sleep this over and hope all of that was just a dream. A  _ sober _ Kimberly would never…

When she returned to her room she noticed that her roommate Vida had beaten her home and was already sitting in bed and reading. Shit. How long was she out with Trini? That wasn’t all Kim stunned to see the horror on  _ her  _ side of the room. Oh,  _ no.  _ Kimberly Hart owned around twenty seven pairs of shoes and currently  _ one _ of each pair had been duct taped to the wall in the form of an upside down V.  _ Lambda.  _ Fuck. The other shoe in each pair laid on her bed in absolute disarray. They were  _ here _ ...no,  _ she _ was here. Son of a bitch, Trini wasn’t  _ at _ the Delta party until late because she was pulling a prank on Zeta turf. Just to be sure, Kimberly wanted to confirm her suspicion. “Do you know who did this?”

“Nope” She turned the page of her book, annoyed that Kimberly would even be talking her when she was clearly busy doing something else. “You piss off a lot of people, so” Vida shrugged, “Could be anyone, could’ve been me”

Well, that was curious, “...Did you?”

Vida rolled her eyes, “No. That takes  _ way _ too much effort” Even if she  _ was _ behind the prank, she most certainly wouldn’t have formed the shoes in that symbol. Vida hated the Lambdas just as much as everyone else in this house, “Newsflash Kim, I  _ really _ don’t care”

Then there could only be  _ one _ person who could’ve done this...Trini, or Gia...maybe Summer. Shit. Too much thinking, not enough sleep. Kimberly started to pluck her shoes off of the bed, she could worry about the mess in the morning all she wanted was to crash and hope this entire day was some sort of dream. “This isn’t funny”

“Sure it is” Her roommate reached over to set her book away, it was impossible to try and focus if Kim insisted on continuing to talk to her. “You have way too many shoes”

“Not the point” Kimberly plopped down on the now clean bed, looking up to the poor defenseless shoes trapped against her wall. “Tomorrow, I’m going to give Trini a piece of my mind” And  _ this _ time she’d have the upperhand.

*****

Amazing what a good night's sleep, a nice hot shower could do. Kimberly carefully picked out an outfit that screamed head bitch in charge. Last time she 'spoke' with Trini she admittedly not at 100%, and completely off her game. Not this time. It didn't matter  _ how _ good that kiss was...no. This was a time to stay strong and remember her core values and promises to this fine sorority. A Zeta must  _ never _ hook up with a Lambda. Kimberly literally had to pluck shoes off of her wall, ugh, she needed to come up with a way to get back at them for that. 

Then there was the matter of finding Trini. Kimberly knew it wasn't smart to try and approach her at the Lambda house. It wasn't safe for a single Zeta to go into Lambda territory, she'd probably get blasted with a super soaker or worse...she'd have to face the idea of Emma and Gia being a couple. Things were still a bit awkward between the best friends, Emma wanted Kim to apologize and that sure as hell wasn't happening anytime soon. Kimberly didn't trust Gia in the slightest, why would she? Anyone attached to Trini Gomez's hip screamed trouble.

Since it was a Sunday after a late night crazy ass party at the Delta house, Kimberly had to be smart on where she would search for her rival. Anyone suffering from a massive hangover wouldn't even bother to leave the house, not until at least sometime in the afternoon. Naturally, Kim checked the on campus coffee shop first but nope, no Trini there. After about an hour of searching she found the three Lambdas sitting in around a coffee table. Gia leaned back in a lounge chair, paying more attention to her phone, smiling at incoming text messages. Trini and Summer elected to sit on the floor. Trini was practicing her little con-artist hustle game on Summer. Three card monte. One of the cards was the Queen of Hearts and all Summer had to do was follow the face down card as Trini shuffled them around. That girl was always up to tricks and card games.

Okay. Time to be strong and face this bitch head on. Kimberly rolled her shoulders, and tilted her chin up high. Zeta proud. She didn’t have the likes of Emma and Mia to back her up on this one. She approached the coffee table, honing in on her target, “We need to talk” It was a demand, not a question.  

The corners of Trini’s lips quirked up into a not so subtle smirk, “Was wondering when you’d show your face. Been looking for me all day?” Yes. But Kimberly did  _ not _ want to give her the satisfaction of the truth. Summer tapped on the card furthest to the left, Trini flipped the card to reveal the Jack of Clubs. “You’ve gotta keep your eyes on the prize” 

“Whatever” Summer rested a hand on her forehead, “I still think you’re cheating” Trini flipped the card in the middle to reveal the Queen of Hearts. “...Shit” Gia didn’t need to say a word, the other blonde was trying oh so hard to hold in a laugh at Summer’s expense. 

“Can we talk  _ privately?”  _ Trini’s brow quirked at the urgency of Kimberly’s question, the Lambda nodded her head a signal to get Summer to stand up. 

“C’mon let’s go” Summer patted on Gia’s leg to get the other girl to stand up, “We have to start getting ready anyway” Gia didn’t want to go anywhere, not after the way Kimberly left things with Emma. “G”

“Fine” Gia got to her feet, ugh Kimberly knew she shouldn’t have worn flats, Gia’s boots provided a little extra bump in her step; gave her an easier way to size Kim up and utilize her height to intimidate. “We’ll see you around T” Queen G wasn’t looking in her friends’ direction, not when she could send a frosty glare in Kimberly’s direction. Summer had to link arms with her Lambda sister just to get her to start moving. 

“Have fun on your double date” Trini teased, calling out after her friends. God, no, that meant Emma would be hanging out with not  _ one _ but  _ three _ Lambdas. What was she thinking? “You want to play a game?” Trini leaned back on one hand, the other skillfully shuffling the full deck of cards with one hand. Always such a fucking show off.

“I’m done playing games” Kimberly wasn’t going to give Trini the time of day by sitting down. 

“Ah” The Lambda slowly nodded, drawing out the tension like it was her job, “So you want to cut to the chase, cool.” How could she be so nonchalant about this? “I’m free around seven if you want to take me out to dinner”

“I didn’t  _ ask _ you on...what a date? Are you kidding?” What was Trini smoking if she thought Kimberly came all this way to ask her out on a date. “I know what you did to my shoes”

“Oh” Trini set down her cards on the table, chuckling lowly under her breath, “You have way too many shoes” So she admitted that  _ she _ was behind the prank. Oh, this bitch.

“That’s not the point.”

“No, it’s not.” She flashed Kimberly a cheeky grin, “That was before we kissed”

Kimberly’s eyes widened, fuck, this was such a common area. She quickly moved to sit down across from Trini at the coffee table, this way the other girl wouldn’t have to speak so damn loudly. “Will you be quiet with that?”

“Ohhhh” Trini goaded, “Because you  _ liking _ that kiss totally is  _ such _ a scandal, can’t let anyone know” She smirked, “Got it” Trini then tilted her head, “...So about that date…?”

“I’m not here to ask you out.” Kimberly told her flatly, that’s  _ not _ how this conversation was supposed to go. 

“No?”

“Nope.”

“Really?” She paused, not really taking this all too seriously, “You want to know what I think?”

“Not really.” This was  _ supposed _ to be about the Lambda and Zeta war, their upcoming game, Kimberly finally telling her that she was going to go down and when she did she was going to feel  _ oh _ so good. Kimberly couldn’t  _ wait  _ to bask in a Zeta victory. 

“See, I think you’re here to try and get another chance to kiss me” Oh someone thought highly of themselves, “To make up for last time”

Now  _ that _ was something Kimberly took offense to, make up for last time? No. Kimberly is an  _ amazing _ kisser, she had references to confirm. “Excuse me?”

“Mm, yeah” Trini rubbed her chin with her free hand, “You ever kiss someone who just puked? I thought you’d wanna try again after you brushed your teeth, maybe get some mouthwash in”

Fuck. Horrifying. Kimberly couldn’t let Trini think that’s what she was like...god, if she told the other Lambdas… “Oh” What was she supposed to say? It wasn’t like she’d be  _ opposed _ to kissing Trini again...if anything to clear her good name. “...I guess that wouldn’t kill me”

“So dinner” Trini came back to her original point, somehow tricking Kimberly into taking her out for an actual date. “I was thinking maybe El Torero” Mexican. Oh. Hell no, as if she was going to give Trini some chance to try and seduce her or whatever the hell this was. That’d be like having a home field advantage.

“Mm, no, hard pass”

“Why not?” Her eyebrows rose, “Can’t handle the heat?” Oh she was already far too smug.

“I think we need to go somewhere a bit more neutral” Kimberly wanted to say that as nicely as possible. 

“What? Like McDonalds? Wow, you’re a cheap date” Trini rolled her eyes, “Let me guess, you want to have a  _ coffee  _ date”

“As if” Kimberly was offended by the suggestion, “I’m not going to go out and be seen with a Lambda”  _ Especially _ one Trini Gomez. She would never hear the end of it if her sisters saw her out in public...going out with a Lambda went against the Zetas code. It’d be a hundred times worse if she ran into Emma...even  _ playing _ with the idea of going on a date felt  _ dirty. _

“I have just the place in mind” Trini put her hands up in defense as soon as Kimberly sent her an apprehensive look, “Trust me” 

Trust a Lambda? The girl that taped shoes to her wall just last night? That was easier said than done. 

*****

The Pit. The least romantic place Kimberly could ever think of going, well...Trini was definitely right. No one would ever expect a Zeta to come to Angel Grove’s dive bar on the far end of town. The two had to come down a set of stairs to get into the main area of the bar, the place was illuminated with a dim light, pool tables were everywhere, tattered posters of old cars and old time movies littered the walls. Peanut shells littered the floor, and every table looked like customers carved initials or words into. Kimberly found a clean corner booth to sit in while Trini grabbed a beer. Kimberly observed her interaction with the bartender, her ‘date’ was so chummy. Judging by the amount of pool tables, this would be the ideal place for a card shark to practice. Did Trini  _ already _ hustle Kim in bringing her here?

Trini plopped down across from Kimberly with two bottles in hand, a beer for herself and when Kimberly took a sip from hers she was quick to notice that Trini had gotten her a  _ root beer.  _ Surprised by the flavor Kim started to cough which caused Trini to laugh at her expense, “What? I didn’t wanna risk it after last night”

“Oh fuck you” Kimberly could at least have a sense of humor about it, shaking her head from side to side, “I can handle  _ one _ beer” With her finger, Kimberly traced the initials that were carved into the table.  _ TG, GM, SL  _ with a  _ ƛ  _ at the bottom, “You come here often?”

“Mhm, ever since freshman year” Trini fully relaxed in this place, her arm resting back on the top of the booth, “Don’t worry you won’t be  _ seen _ by anyone today. It’s Sunday.” People were still recovering from the Delta party after all. “Your reputation’ll still be intact” 

“I’m having dinner with the  _ enemy” _

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re super dramatic?” All the time, “Stop being so damn uptight and  _ relax.”  _ Trini slid a menu in Kimberly’s direction, the regular already knew what she would be getting. “This is why I could never be a  _ Zeta”  _

“Oh, wow, tone down the judgement dial why don’t you?” Kimberly frowned, that wasn’t just a dig at her, that was a dig at her entire sisterhood. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s how it sounds” Trini wasn’t going to apologize, she simply took a swig of her beer, “You were what? A cheerleader in high school? Zetas are the preps who just graduated high school and live together.” She sighed, “I’m not saying it’s  _ bad.  _ I know how much charity work you guys do...but you’ve just got this...I dunno. Image? You guys have to be perfect all the time and it sounds fucking exhausting…” She set her bottle down, “It’s not my vibe. I could never be a Zeta”

Kimberly still tried to look through the menu, unsurprisingly, there was nothing on here that was actually healthy. “Oh yeah, because being a Lambda is  _ all that” _

“I didn’t say it was” Trini leaned forward to reach out for Kimberly’s forearm, it was weird  _ actually _ having a conversation with the girl she despised for so long. “We’re just different” She paused, “And we have more fun”

“There it is” Kimberly frowned, “Your fun, is torturing us” More importantly, torturing  _ her.  _

“Hey that little war and rivalry goes both ways” Trini let go of Kimberly’s arm in favor of motioning between them, “You guys are  _ just _ as cruel to us”

“So you admit that some of your pranks are cruel.” Kimberly pulled a Trini on this one, trying to turn her words against her. “You  _ single  _ me out, don’t even deny it”

“I-” One of the Pits Employees came up to them, asking what they would like for dinner and thus absolutely ruining Kimberly’s momentum. “I’ll have your A-5 burger and fries and the lady will have…”

“I’ll just have an order of your soft pretzels and cheese”

Trini seemed surprised by Kimberly’s choice, but there were no good salad options at this sort of a grease happy dive bar. “Can we get an order of tater tots for the table? That’d be awesome” When the waiter went away, Trini grinned in Kim’s direction, “Dude, I can assure you that these are the best fucking tots you’ll ever have in your life”

“I’ll have to take your word for it” Kimberly took a sip of her rootbeer, what was she going to say now?

Trini bit the bottom corner of her lip, “Look, I  _ like _ you” No more bullshit, no more ego, no more false bravado. Trini was going to lay all of her cards down now, what else did she have to lose? “That kiss wasn’t some sort of prank or...some way to trick you”

_ “You _ like  _ me?”  _ Kimberly squinted, still apprehensive, Trini prided herself on card tricks and pool hustles. “Why do I find that hard to believe?”

“Because I’ve been a bit of an asshole, sure” As if Kimberly  _ wasn’t,  _ “But c’mon you can’t tell me you don’t feel it too. Our back and forths? It’s freaking electrifying”

She wasn’t...wrong, but there was still something holding Kimberly back, “You’re a Lambda. Nothing can happen between us...that kiss was a mistake.”

Trini tapped the neck of her beer bottle with her finger, tilting her head to the side, “That’s total bullshit, you know that right?” She leaned forward, her eyes narrowing, “Lambdas, Zetas...do you even know  _ why _ we’re “fighting”? Some other chicks drama” Sure, the sororities were pitted against each other since the start. It caused a lot of friction between the two groups and personal vendettas popped up left and right. Tanya and Vida, Jen and Taylor, Kelsey and Shelby, Trini and Kimberly...each pairs of these girls had so much in common, they _ could _ be friends if they stopped for a second and just let shit go. “It’s a “rule” out of tradition. Whatever, fuck that. Do you know how awesome it is that our sororities are so” For lack of a better term, “gay? We should be celebrating that”

Kimberly quirked a brow, “By hooking up?”

“By not letting a stupid outdated feud keep us apart. We clearly have chemistry” Trini winked, ugh, “...So...what’s  _ really _ holding you back?” Her expression softened, “Is it Tommy?”

That was a name she didn’t want to hear. Thankfully for Kimberly’s sake of recovery the tater tots arrived at the table. Instead of responding to Trini’s question right away she popped a tot into her mouth. Ugh. Of  _ course _ Trini was right, this was  _ amazing. _

“He moved on awfully fast” Kim reached over to get some ketchup. Just as she was about to squeeze it over the tots, Trini grabbed her wrist. “What?”

“Are you a spreader or a dipper?” Trini asked, determined to protect her tots from unevening drowning of ketchup. “You know what? No, give it to me” Trini used a second plate to squirt ketchup down to create a nice little pool for dipping. “That’s better” Kimberly rolled her eyes, who knew that Trini was such a stickler when it came to her tots. “It’s his loss”

“Hm?”

“Tommy, it’s his loss” Trini repeated, concerned for her date for the evening.

“A part of me wonders how long he wanted to break up with me” She paused, “So he could be with her” Kimberly frowned, “I guess I wasn’t that great of a girlfriend...I ah, have this problem of pushing people away”

“I think you’re afraid to take risks” 

“Like going out with a Lambda?” Kimberly paused, “The only reason I agreed to this ‘date’ was to make sure  _ you _ don’t spread some kind of rumor that I’m a hot mess”

Trini waved her hand, “I’m not going home and telling everyone my business. I just wanted to kiss you again” Kimberly still looked a bit hesitant, “Look, I’m a gambling woman so let’s make this interesting”

Kimberly popped a tater tot into her mouth, she was a bit skeptical of Trini’s intentions but she wanted to hear this out, “Interesting how?”

“Tomorrow night’s our big match” Trini smirked, getting up from where she was sitting in favor of standing next to a seated Kim, “If the Lambda’s win, which we will; because you guys suck. You have to take a chance on me, a real one.  _ I  _ want to take you out on a date, one that’s not at a dive bar”

“And if I win?”

“You won’t.”

Oh she seemed all too confident, but fine, Kimberly could play this game out. “If the  _ Zetas _ win I want you to wear the Zeta proud flag like a cape, and a Lambda’s suck t-shirt and do a couple of laps around campus for everyone to see”

Trini wasn’t expecting  _ that,  _ “Ouch so I go romantic and you want to humiliate me?”

“I had to jump into a lake in my underwear.”

“Fine” Trini smirked leaning forward to press her lips against Kimberly’s,  _ this _ kiss had a better taste to it. “It’s a deal”

Shit that was smooth. Kimberly wasn’t going to let Trini walk away with the upperhand, she hooked her finger into Trini’s belt loop to pull her forward, capturing her lips once more. “May the best team win”

Like Kimberly thought she was going to get the last word in? Getting a second between kisses Trini lowly whispered a, “We will”

God, Kimberly hated how much these little kisses sent a jolt through a system, how alive she felt with each peck of their lips. Only, they couldn’t be assholes and keep kissing like  _ this.  _ The waiter came by with Trini’s burger and Kimberly’s pretzels and...well..that was awkward. Fucking Trini got the last word in...for now.

*****

There was only a couple of hours before her big game and Kimberly still felt this additional weight on her chest. Even if she  _ did _ enjoy going out with Trini it felt dirty to her sisters...especially to Emma whom she had judged so harshly before. Kimberly wanted to talk to her,  _ actually _ have a conversation that didn’t involve a persecution. She knocked on the door to Emma and Mia’s room only for  _ Mia _ to be the one to answer the door. The Zeta was clad in a pink bra and her jeans, Lauren was sitting on the bed behind her awaiting for her girlfriends return. Oh. Kimberly was definitely interrupting. 

“Have you seen Emma?”

“I’m a bit busy” Mia tilted her head, trying to do her best to motion to Lauren behind her, “Have you tried the  _ Lambda  _ house?” Or texting her like a normal person.

“Sorry” Kimberly did really feel bad. Mia had been in a dating slump for so long that getting this way with Lauren was a huge step. “I’ll uh” She reached forward to pat Mia’s arm, “Go get ‘em”

“Please…” Mia had to close her eyes, wishing Kimberly didn’t open her mouth, “I’ll see you at the game” She closed the door to return to her guest for the afternoon. 

“Don’t wear yourself out before the game!” Kimberly shouted to the door as a joke but with Dana and Jen exiting their room at just the right time, Mia and Lauren weren’t the only ones to hear her little comment. “Right I’m going to go”

After  _ that _ embarrasing little mix up, Kimberly headed across the way to the Lambda house, knocking on their door like a polite person. It  _ had _ to be Trini the one to answer the door. The smug little hustler’s grin grew wide upon seeing Kim at her doorstep that she had to comment with a, “Can’t get enough of me?”

“I’m looking for Emma.” Trini’s mouth formed into an o, “Can I see her?” The Lambda nodded her head and led her up the stairs to her room that she shared with Gia Moran. Emma and Gia were in bed, fully clothed, just cuddling up with one another and sharing soft kisses. “Yo G” Trini knocked on the open door… “I need to borrow you for a sec”

“I’m a little busy” Gia’s fingers softly ran up and down Emma’s back, “Oh” Her expression hardened when she saw  _ who _ exactly was in her company. The blonde sat up, resting a protective hand on Emma’s thigh, “Do you want me to go?”

“Please, I just want to talk” Kimberly wasn’t here to fight anyone, especially not her best friend, “I really need you”

Emma could tell that Kimberly was desperate, just a week ago the Zeta would never step over on the Lambda’s turf. For good measure, Emma sat up as well, caressing Gia’s cheek to kiss her a goodbye. “I’m okay” The blonde took that as her okay to leave, she picked off her favorite snapback from her end table to put on and join Trini outside. Closing the door behind her to give the two Zetas some privacy. 

Kimberly walked in, slowly, carefully taking everything in. This wasn’t just Lambda turf, this was  _ Trini’s  _ room...god she had such shitty taste in music judging by her posters on the wall. Kimberly sat down on Trini’s bed so she could face Emma, her best friend, the one person who was always there to support her. “I’m sorry” Kim truly meant it, “I  _ needed _ you to hear that”

Emma knew her best friend well, they were attached at the hip since freshman year...in a figurative sense. “Why now all of a sudden? You just...what? Magically are accepting my relationship?” It was fair. Kimberly reacted poorly upon hearing about Gia, “There’s more to this”

“Trini and I kissed” Kimberly was going to just come out and say it, she didn’t want any more lies between them.

“Oh, so it’s about you” Emma leaned back on her hands, a soft caring smile on her face despite saying, “I can’t say that’s much of a surprise”

“Um, it’s a  _ total _ surprise. Trini is the worst”

Emma tilted her head, “Is she?”

A sigh, followed by a grumbly, “No…”  

“Funny” Emma moved from Gia’s bed to sit next to Kimberly on Trini’s,  _ “You _ kissing a Lambda and look, the whole world hasn’t imploded.”

“When the other girls find out about me...about you…”

“Then we face the consequence and move on” Emma rubbed Kimberly’s back, “And maybe they won’t understand it, but at the end of the day...who cares? Do you really think Jen Scotts is going to wag a finger at us and tell us who we can’t date? Wait until we graduate to be with the people we want? It’s silly. This whole rivalry is silly...we should be with who we want to be” Emma clearly made up her mind on Gia, “Do you  _ want _ Trini?”

“I don’t know” Kim’s shoulders slumped, “Maybe?” She lowly chuckled, “If I say yes and she’s listening in her ego’ll inflate three sizes” She reached for Emma’s hand, she didn’t want the focus to be on whatever was going on with Trini, “Are you okay? I’m sorry you felt like you had to sneak around for as long as you did”

“I appreciate it” Emma smiled, “The Lambda’s are actually a lot of fun...maybe one day we can finally put aside our differences and end this stupid feud”

“That’s a tall order”

“I’m an optimist” Emma always knew how to make Kimberly feel better, she draped an arm around Kimberly’s shoulders, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Gia...I really wanted to”

Kimberly frowned, she couldn’t blame Emma for keeping it under wraps, not after the way she reacted. “Does she make you happy?”

“She does...so can you  _ please _ just try giving her a chance?” Kimberly nodded, even if she was a bit reluctant to welcome Gia with open arms she deserved an honest chance. “So, what about Trini? I wanna hear all about this kiss”

“Well…it all started at the Delta party…”

*****

The final showdown. Lambdas vs Zetas match would be followed by the Kappas vs the Deltas. The two biggest rivalries on campus were going to face off back to back. This time? The stands were filled with the entire greek society and their friends to watch the action, not just the ones that were slated to play that day. The Beta boys would be reffing this one as they were the most neutral part. This was it. All of their practice and getting better would come down to this single game, and without the girls knowing it, there were personal stakes on the line.

At least now they didn’t  _ completely _ suck. With Lauren’s help, they could put up a respectable fight...even if the Lambdas had the athletic advantage. While the Zetas had a couple of weak links, the Lambda’s only had  _ one;  _ Kira Ford a punk rock musician. Though Mia could attest, dating a soccer player came with perks and if Tori Hanson taught her girlfriend anything it showed. The team decked out in yellow were a force to be reckoned with. Shit.

Whatever, at least the Zetas dressed better.

Game on. The Lambda’s came onto the field with actual plays, actual  _ talent _ when it came to this sport. Gia could lob a ball into the air for Summer to do a goddamn  _ bicycle kick.  _ What the actual fuck? Summer’s body went airborne to attempt a goal. They couldn’t let that girl  _ near _ the ball. Thank  _ God _ for Dana Mitchell representing the Zetas in the goal, she was  _ on _ it. The Zeta used her arm like a cannon, throwing the ball all the way across to the other side of the field. Shelby of course ducked out of the way, so Karone picked up her slack to make sure she was there when the ball fell only for Kelsey Winslow of the Lambda team to steal it away from her and kick it out to the offense. It didn’t take long for Karone Astronema to earn a yellow card for completely body checking Kelsey Winslow and knocking her to the ground on purpose. 

Trini of course wanted to show off with some expert ball control, doing spin moves to dodge the likes of Kat Hillard and attempt to score only for the ball to be caught yet again by Dana Mitchell. Serves her right for trying to do it all herself. 

The Zetas and Lambdas could hear the frustrated  _ ‘ohhhhs’ _ from the stands every time the ball would come close to the goal only for it to either miss entirely, bounce off the goal post or be blocked by the goalie inside. It didn’t matter  _ how _ good a player like Summer Landsdown or Z Delgado were if the ball never can make it past the last line of defense. Back and forth, back and forth the ball would go. The tensions rising with every shot. Kimberly had to catch her breath at some point, her heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest. So much cardio. This game was fucking exhausting and there wasn’t even a score, just a  _ lot _ of almosts. 

“Ugh. I told you not to pass it to me!” Even now in the final match, Vida Rocca didn’t give a shit about the game being played. She was the Zetas weak link, the girls were practically playing a girl down because she was too cool to play. Gia had stolen the ball from Vida with ease, passing it to Summer for the first goal of the night. The Lambdas were up 1-0. Fuck. That could be the final score of the game. Trini  _ blew a damn kiss  _ in Kimberly’s direction. That cocky bitch. Oh this game was far from over, Trini thought she already won the date.

Now that Kimberly and Emma were on speaking terms again, their chemistry on the field had become better than ever. Time to try an  _ actual _ play. Mia, Emma and Kimberly were crucial in bringing the defenses attention all to one side of the field. Mia and Emma would pass the ball between one another to allow Kimberly to get open. This was it, this was her shot. Emma got the ball over to Kimberly, the Zeta having a totally clean opportunity to score. She kicked the ball with purpose and…. _ fuck _ it landed right in Katie Walker’s hands. Son of a bitch. 

Trini was able to run up to Kimberly’s side as now Jen had to face off with Summer on the other end of the field. In this match the ball tended to be on the Zetas defense much longer. “Hey that was a good try” Her voice shifted dangerously low, the Lambda patting Kimberly’s butt, “Hope you like Mexican”

“Games not over yet” Kimberly was  _ not _ going to get the tiny gambler to get into her head by  _ flirting _ during this game. 

Mia pointed to Trini and Kimberly’s interaction, “What’s going on with  _ that?” _

Emma took Mia’s wrist to put it down, they did  _ not _ need any other Zetas to see the blatant flirting happening between the two sororities. There was a reason Emma and Gia played on opposite ends of the field. “I’ll explain later”

Dana had to dive to swat a ball out of the net by using her body as a human shield. Jesus, this girl deserved an MVP award with the amount of blocks she had made. Jen of course was yelling at Vida for  _ not _ participating, while the efforts of Kat and Cassie returned the ball to Karone to try and get some offense started up. Karone passed the ball to Sarah. Lily Chilman of the Lambdas came in out of nowhere with crazy speed, going down for a sliding tackle to get the ball away from Sarah and effectively tripping up one of the more talented Zetas. Aisha Campbell got the ball to Trini. Not. This. Time. Kimberly went one on one against Trini. In order to prevent any forward momentum, Kim kicked the ball out of bounds. Making the Lambdas have to reset.

Fuck this game was utterly exhausting. The ball continued to go back and forth, back and forth. Aaaaall the way to one side only for it to get slammed back for an ultimate game of keep away.  After this, win or lose, Kimberly was going to need a  _ long _ sip of water and a shower to feel clean again. Time was running out and the Zetas  _ needed _ to score if they wanted to stay in this, unfortunately for them the ball was on the other side of the field. 

“Vida! I really need you to get your  _ ass _ into this game!” Jen, the president of the Zetas was getting desperate now. “Can you just  _ give a shit!?  _ For two seconds?”

The only Zeta clad in a black shirt narrowed her eyes at Jen, she was clearly irritated by being yelled at for the entire second half. She never signed up for soccer, she didn’t  _ want _ to even be on this damn field but she  _ had _ to play because this game required eleven people on the damn team. She stepped out of bounds to throw away her coffee cup, the fury in her eyes on her return...shit. Kimberly hadn’t witnessed Vida  _ so _ pissed off since Trini broke things off with Madison Rocca...Vida’s sister. “You want me to play this stupid game? Fine. Pass me the ball.”

Jen and Kat exchanged a glance and shrugged, it was worth a shot at this point. Kat got the ball to Cassie who in turn gently used the side of her foot to kick a slow moving ball to Vida. “Fuck this game, and fuck all of you for making me play it” From the corner of the field, Vida kicked the ball so hard that soared through the air, over the Lambda defenders...took a weird hop right before the goal and spun in past Katie Walker. 

The game was tied. 

Billy blew the whistle, the game was over. 

“No, no way!” Taylor and Jen were quick to confront the ref. There was no way they were going to let this regulation game end this way. Ties were for pussies, a cop-out. The Lambda and Zeta game had to end with a clear  _ winner _ and a clear  _ loser.  _

“You want to play overtime?” Billy asked, the ball in his hand. He knew that the Kappas and the Deltas were eager to get on the field and play the final match of the color war games. God. No. No one wanted to play  _ more _ soccer. 

“A shootout.” Jen suggested, “Three of my girls. Three of yours. Fair to you?”

“Sounds good to me” Taylor outstretched her hand so the president of the Zeta’s could take it and shake, a fair agreement. 

Jen returned to her team with a clear strategy in mind, “Mia, Emma, Kim...I’m picking you three to go on this” Karone would have been the  _ smartest _ choice in terms of power but the game had run her energy dry. Karone was currently laying down on the metal bench, her hands in her head. “You’re the heart of the team. I know you won’t let us down” 

Mia, Emma and Kimberly moved to the center of the field where they were met with the representatives of the Lambda team...Summer, Gia and Trini. It would all come down to this. 

Billy stood between the two groups with a quarter in his hand. “Who wants to call?”

Trini smirked in Kimberly’s direction, “You feeling lucky?”

Kimberly could feel the support of Emma resting a hand on the small of her back, she wasn’t going to back down now. “I’ll call. Heads” 

Billy flipped the coin, it landing on the ground between the two teams.

_ Tails. _

Fuck.

“Looks like the Zetas are kicking first” Trini practically radiated smugness, “No hard feelings”

Mia volunteered to kick first. She had plenty of one on one practice with Lauren Shiba, and while most of it was for flirting purposes, she had learned a lot about the game just by being around the soccer player. This wasn’t like a regulation game, here in a shoot out it was one on one. It required a different sort of approach going into it. Mia used her precision to her advantage and aimed to kick the ball into the top left corner of the net. Katie wasn’t tall like Dana, she would have to go  _ wide _ and  _ high _ to try and attempt a block. 

1-0. The Zetas were ahead. 

Summer Landsdown was first to represent the Lambda’s. The short blonde had some past experience with the game as evident by her crazy fucking ninja bicycle kicking. So, Kimberly was still impressed by Summer...she didn’t see Trini  _ attempt _ to do that. Summer, with her amazing footwork, was able to trick Dana into preemptively lunging the wrong way.

1-1. Lambdas tied it up. 

Gia took Emma’s hand, stroking it with her thumb, she didn’t care how many people were watching in on this moment. The blonde had to say her peace, “Breathe, you’re going to be just fine”   

Emma nodded her head, smiling to her girlfriend despite being at odds with her, “Good luck on your kick”

“Hey, hey” Trini wedged herself between the two girls, “Remember when we were playing  _ each other? _ Break it up”

The fate of the game now rested on Emma Goodall’s shoulders. The Zeta wasn’t powerful like Karone Astronema, she wasn’t fast like Lily Chilman of the Lambda team. She wasn’t the  _ best _ at anything athletic. Emma played up her one strength by running at the ball, Katie expected a low rolling kick so she went down to try and block it only for Emma to use the side of her foot to gently, softly, slowly lob it over the Lambda’s body and into the net.

2-1. Zetas were ahead. 

Gia quietly congratulated her girlfriend, much to the irritation of Trini and Summer behind her. The blonde was next to face off with Dana Mitchell. She ran at the ball, stopping dead in her tracks to make Dana  _ think _ she was about to strike. The Zeta goalie moved giving Gia an opportunity to kick it into the empty side of the net.

2-2. Lambdas came back at it. 

Kimberly swallowed the lump in her throat, she was  _ really _ hoping Gia would do something to fuck up her kick; and give Kimberly a little sense of security going into this final kick. She hadn’t made a single goal in this entire series and yet Jen had the confidence in her to seal the deal. There was so much riding on this. Kimberly glanced back to her teammates closest to her, her  _ best _ friends Mia and Emma nodded their heads in affirmation. Kimberly  _ could _ do this, she  _ had _ to do this for the Zetas. 

Here goes nothing. 

Kimberly ran at the set ball,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ Everyone was  _ watching _ on baited breath as Kimberly’s foot made contact with the ball.  _ Shit.  _ The ball hit off the top bar of the goal and bounced in behind Katie’s back. What? Did that count? Kimberly looked to Billy, the Beta boy smiled and pointed for the score to change. 

3-2. The Zetas were ahead. Oh  _ fuck _ that counted!

“Good luck” Kimberly tried to be a good sport to Trini because, wow, that pressure sure did suck. 

“Haven’t you noticed? Lady Luck is always on my side” Trini stated boldly, stepping forward to take the last shot of the game. Everyone watched in anticipation. Dana’s chest in the goal was rising and falling with every heavy breath, she was utterly exhausted, sweat dripped down the Zetas face. She just needed to block  _ one _ in order for the Zetas to come home with a win. An all too confident Trini went at the ball with full force, kicking the ball towards the net. The ball made contact with Dana’s arm, it sounded like it was going to hurt but it was enough to barely deflect the powerful kick out of the net. A stunned Trini watched, her eyes wide with horror, as the Zeta bench cleared to tackle the hell out of their goalie for managing to make the biggest save of her life. The Lambdas lost. The Zetas won. 

Trini Gomez’s luck finally ran out.

*****

Trini was a woman of her word. She tied a bright pink Zeta flag around her neck to wear it like a cape, the look wouldn’t be complete without a shirt that stated  _ Lambdas Suck.  _ Kimberly made sure that Emma would take pictures of this victory so it would be savored in Zeta history forever. Maybe it was a little cruel but, oh, a part of it felt so damn good. 

Kimberly stood at the top of a bridge with Jen, drinking from their coffee cups as they watched Trini round a corner. “I have something I need to confess”

Jen’s brow arched, “Yeah? Is this about you having the hots for Gomez?” Kimberly didn’t answer right away, “I know” She rested a hand on Kimberly’s, “Go for it.”

“But she’s a Lambda…aren’t you upset?”

“Mm, I think that rule can be open for negotiation and a vote” Jen’s eyes averted down as Trini ran under the bridge, sporting the bright pink pride of the Zeta sorority. Her hand moved up to squeeze Kimberly’s arm, “Go get your girl” Basically Jen’s way of saying that Kimberly had her blessing.

“Thank you” Kimberly was going to hug Jen as a thank you but the president gently pushed her away, her head tilting in Trini’s direction as the girl was running further and further away. Oh fuck. More running, Kimberly would be happy after that game to never have to run ever again. “Trini!” The Zeta called after her, not wanting to have to go further than she had to. 

The Lambda stopped in her tracks, as she turned she looked like a damn superhero in that bright pink cape. “What?”

Kimberly didn’t waste any time to pull Trini in for a kiss, “I’ll pick you up at seven” When Trini’s brows furrowed in confusion, the Zeta continued, “For our date”

Not that she  _ should _ be arguing, but Trini had to put it out there, “But I lost”

“It’s not about the game” Kimberly shook her head, her hand resting on Trini’s hip, “I want to take a chance on you” To lay down all of her cards, to roll the dice, whatever. She wanted to  _ try _ to date. “How do you feel about Indian? Jaipur Junction?”

“What? No” Trini used Kimberly’s words against her, “I think we should go somewhere more neutral”

“Coffee?” Kimberly asked hopefully.

Trini leaned up for a kiss, “Coffee it is” She confirmed with a smirk before turning away and continuing her run of shame. Damn it. Just once Kimberly would like to get the last word in. 


End file.
